


Yours and Mine

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Control Issues, Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Whenever Scott asks anyone about Theo's boyfriend, they tell him not to ask questions.





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever Scott asks anyone about Theo's boyfriend, they tell him not to ask questions.

The first time Scott met said boyfriend, Stiles, was when he was at Theo's place. It was a house at a deadend road, surrounded by three other houses, where the rest of his pack lived respectively. It was about half a mile from town or any other houses. They were in the dining room, him, Theo and Theo's second in command Tracy. 

Scott had met Theo a couple months back, at his gym. They talked a few times in passing. Then one night when Scott was out alone, right after his girlfriend broke up with him, he saw Theo. They talked for a little while. At the end of the night they exchanged numbers to hang out some time. Then when Scott was walking to his car, something with red eyes bit him.

Suddenly he had all these new abilities. He wasn't human anymore, he was something much more dark. By the time of his first full moon, it felt like an animal was possessing his body. He doesn't remember much about that night he spent running through the nature preserve, but he does remember Theo finding him at the end of it. He too, had glowing red eyes, but he could control the animal inside him. 

He woke up the next morning at Theo's place. Theo gave him a cup of tea and explained what he was, that an alpha bit him and made him into a werewolf. He didn't see Stiles that day, Theo didn't even mention he had a boyfriend. 

And now here they are, in Theo's diningroom, where Theo is explaining exactly what being in a pack entails, and how he's offering Scott a life-long family and support net. Theo also said he could teach Scott to control the wolf. And with Scott's mom living in San Francisco with his dad and his girlfriend of 2 years recently dumping him, all of that sounds really freaking good.

"Hayden, Corey, and Liam are at school right now," Theo explains, "They're seniors. I think you'll get along with them. Josh is in community college, and Malia is over at her place. She's our age, Josh is a year younger."

Scott nods. He's always wanted a big family. But, with his new sense of hearing, can hear another heartbeat coming from another part of the house. "Is there someone else?" Scott asks, looking towards the doorway to the hall, "Someone in _this_ house?"

Tracey turns to Theo with a tense look. A small grin slowly spreads across Theo's lips. "That's Stiles," he says, then he calls, "Stiles! Come down here!"

It takes a moment but someone appears in the doorway. Scott looks behind him and that's when he sees _him_. Stiles. He's wearing a red hoodie and jeans and has brown hair, but the first thing Scott notices is his face. He's pale, with moles dotting his skin. And his eyes are amber and bright, with these long eyelashes.

He's beautiful.

"Stiles, this is Scott." Theo says, completely focusing his attention on the boy in front of him instead of Scott.

Stiles stands in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, glare in his eyes. A glare directed at Theo. Scott swallows, forcibly pulling his eyes off the boy. He looks mad. Mad that Theo called him down? And he doesn't smell like a werewolf, he smells human.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Theo asks, tilting his head to the side and looking at the boy expectantly.

Stiles only stands there, still glaring. He looks like he would kill Theo right now if he could. Scott can smell the anger radiating off of him.

"Hey." Theo says, seemingly amused but still has a surprising amount of authority in his voice, "Be nice."

Stiles remains silent, still sulking in the doorway. Then Theo shoots him this look. Stiles swallows, then mutters, "Hi, Scott," under his breath, not looking at Scott or even acknowlaging his existence.

"Good." Theo says, smiling kindly at him. He gestures for him to come over with his hand. Stiles reluctantly does stutter over, the glare in his eyes not subsiding. Theo grabs him by the hand and pulls him onto the arm of his chair. It's not exactly sitting on his lap, but it's as close as he can get.

"Scott," Theo says, looking over Stiles fondly, "This is Stiles. My boyfriend."

Scott can feel disapointment sizzling inside him. He doesn't even know why. He's not gay, he's not attracted to guys. Especially not ones who look like they're a second away from killing someone.

"Hey," Scott says to Stiles with a forced smile. The human doesn't look at him. He looks a bit uncomfortable with Theo's hand rubbing his back, but mostly just annoyed.

"Don't take it personally," Theo says, finally looking back at Scott, "he's a little shy."

Scott offers another small smile, but Stiles remains staring down at the table, like he'd rather be any place but here. 

Theo continues telling him about the pack after that. But Scott is a bit distracted by Stiles. He's just sitting on Theo's chair quietly, seething with annoyance and what seems like frustration. Over what, Scott has no idea. Maybe he just caught him on a bad day.

By the end of the hour Scott has already agreed to be a member of the pack. Theo's a nice guy and having a big family full of other people like him just seems like a good idea. Theo and Tracy seem happy at this. Stiles seems.. indifferent.

But Scott is happy with his decision. And that night, he tries to forget about Stiles because he's _not_ gay.

 

A knock on the door stirs Scott awake. He sits up from his couch, yawning a bit. He walks over to the front door of his apartment. Well, not exactly an apartment. He lives beneath a couple's house, because they were renting out a cheap one bedroom and it was all he could afford. He opens the door and sees his landlord standing on the other side.

"Oh," Scott says, offering a tired smile as he yawns again, "Hey, Nick."

"Hi." Nick says, rubbing his hands together, not meeting direct eye contact. "You busy? Mind if we have a chat?"

Scott tilts his head. But he nods. He opens the door to let Nick in. Nick sighs as he steps into the messy apartment. "Listen, Scott," Nick says, "I-uh- You've been a great tenant and all, but I'm gonna have to ask you to move out."

Scott's eyes widen a bit. "What?" He asks in surprise. This is the only place he can afford, he has bo money saved. All he has is his weekly income, which is hardly enough to live on as it is.

"I'm sorry," Nick says, still staring at the floor, "My- m-my, uh, niece is moving in. She- she needs a place to stay. Nothing personal, ya know?"

"Please, Nick, I need this, I can't afford another place, I work as a waiter," Scott says desperately.

"I need you out in a week." Nick says, walking towards the door. "Sorry. I hope you understand."

Then he leaves, closing the door behind him. Scott stands in the middle of his apartment that is no longer his, with his mouth open. 

 

"He's kicking you out of your apartment?" Theo asks, pumping weights at the near empty gym. Scott from the tredmill sighs and nods slightly. "That's bullshit," Theo adds, dropping a weight and looking at him. 

"I have nowhere else to go," Scott says sadly, walking on the slowest setting of the machine, "I was checking other apartment listings online and they're so expensive. I could barely afford the place I was living in to begin with."

Theo looks over at Scott for a moment. Then he says, "You could move into my place."

Scott stops the device. "Wh- Really?"

Theo shrugs, casual smile on his lips. "You're pack, remember?" He says. Scott smiles as well, as Theo says, "It'll give you a better chance to get to know the rest of the pack. You could stay with me and Stiles. We've got plenty of room."

Scott halts a little at that last part. Move in with Stiles? He can hardly get the guy out of his head as it is, now he's supposed to live with him.

"It'll be fun," Theo adds, as if sensing Scott's hesitation, "Just until you can afford another place."

Scott sighs. If he doesn't find another place he'll have to move back to San Francisco. And him and his dad didn't leave things very well when he left. 

"Yeah. That sounds good. Thank you, Theo."

Theo only grins.

 

Scott carries two of his boxes from the car and into Theo's house. It's a pretty big house, so are the three it. And it must be nice to have no neighbors to bother them. The house is nice inside too. Theo mentioned something about three extra bedrooms, and it has two floors.

"You can put them up in your room," Theo says, coming down the stairs and probably to the car to get more boxes, "Third door on the right."

Scott nods, walking up the carpeted staircase. When he finds the room, he's surprised by how big it is. About three times the size of the one in his apartment. There's a queen sized bed in the middle and a dresser against the opposite wall. Scott smiles a bit. He's only ever lived in apartments his whole life, he can defintely get used to a big house like this.

Scott places the two boxes down next to the bed, then as soon as enters the hall again, he jumps a bit at the sight of Stiles standing in doorway to another bedroom.

"Oh." Scott says, slight uncomfortable smile creeping over his lips, "Hey. Nice to uhm- see you again. I'm.. moving in. Did Theo tell you?"

Stiles looks him up and down. He's wearing a red plaid shirt today, with dark jeans. He's still pretty. But Scott quickly shakes that thought from his head. Stiles is not only a guy, which Scott is _not_ into, but he's also Theo's boyfriend. Aka his new alphas boyfriend.

"Yeah." Stiles responds simply a moment later. His eyes look almost.. empty. That anger from the other day is muted a bit, but still there. Radiating off him. Clouding his scent.

"So, you're Theo's boyfriend, huh?" Scott asks, trying to be polite, maybe gage an emotion other than anger out of the human. "That must be exciting, right?Living with a werewolf?"

Stiles narrows his eyes, staring directly into Scott's eyes. He opens his mouth to answer, and Scott expects it to be a disagreement with the statement, but is cut off by Theo coming up the stairs. 

"Hey." Theo says, casual smirk on his lips. He turns his attention towards Stiles, but asks Scott, "Stiles' giving you a warm welcome, I hope."

"Oh, yeah, totally," Scott says, but no one seems to be listening to him. Stiles glares at Theo with cruel eyes. The smell of anger is back again, more potent than the other day. If Scott didn't know they were dating he'd think Stiles absolutely hated him.

"Behaving yourself?" Theo asks Stiles' playfully, but by Stiles' disgusted look alone Scott would think it was less than just a joke. Theo tilts his head, seemingly waiting for a response. Stiles swallows, but does reluctantly nod his head.

Theo's smirk grows wider. "Good," he says, rubbing a hand over Stiles' lower back. Stiles shys away from the touch slightly, but Theo does it anyways. Then he turns back to Scott and says, "I think Josh has a couple box cutters, mind running over there and asking?"

Scott nods, walking swiftly through the hall and down the stairs. Anything to get away from Stiles. He's weird and so full of anger and bitterness but he's.. Stiles is.. No. No. Scott does not like Stiles. Definitely not.

Scott exits the house, walking down the driveway. He heads for the house on the far left of the circle street, where Theo had previously said Josh lived with Corey, another beta. Their house is big as well, but not as big as Theo and Stiles'. Scott has no idea how they afford these places. Hell, three of the betas are highschool students.

Scott rings the doorbell even though Theo said they had an 'open door policy'. A guy answers, who has dark hair. "Hey," the guy says, opening the door wide for Scott to come in, "You're the new beta right?"

Scott walks into the house. It's much messier than Theo's house. It's obvious two teenage boys live here. "Yeah," Scott says, putting out his hand to shake, "I'm Scott."

The guy leaves the front door open behind him as he steps over a skateboard lying on the carpet and says, "Josh. Nice to meet you man, welcome to the pack."

"Theo said you had box cutters?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, follow me," Josh says, walking from the front room through the livingroom to the kitchen as Scott follows behind, stepping over piles of dirty clothes and smelly socks.

The kitchen is packed with nothing but dirty bowls still full of cereal and ramen noodle boxes. Scott also spots a bong on one of the counters. Yep. Josh is definitely a college student.

"So how're you liking the house so far?" Josh asks, searching a drawer full of junk.

"It's really nice," Scott says, leaning against the kitchen table, "I've never had a roomate before. Well, besides my mom, I guess."

"You'll get sick of it quick, trust me," Josh says, handing Scott two box cutters, "Especially pack dinners."

"Pack dinners?"

"Every Friday night," Josh explains, crossing his arms over his chest, "At Theo's place. We all have to go over there and help cook. It sucks."

Scott lets out a small laugh. Sounds kind of fun. Again, Scott's never had a big family, and he's always wanted one. This one just happens to be a family of vicious werewolves. Scott is about to turn and go back to Theo's, but then turns and hesitantly asks, "Can I ask you something?"

Josh nods, leaning against the counter. Scott takes a breath and then asks, ".. What's with Stiles?"

Josh suddenly tenses at the mention of the name. He then sighs and says, "He's Theo's boyfriend. Has been for a couple years."

Scott tilts his head. "But.. he's so- ya know."

Josh looks like he's considering something for a moment, then looks up at Scott and says quietly, "He's got a couple anger issues. Just.. you shouldn't ask about him, alright?"

Scott narrows his eyes in confusion. "Why not?"

Josh leans in a little bit closer, and says in a hushed tone, "Just be glad that Theo keeps him on such a tight leash, alright?"

"Josh." A voice from the hall says. Both the werewolves turn to see Tracy standing with her arms crossed in the doorway. Josh swallows and Tracy shoots him a very pointed look. She turns to Scott and forces a smile. "Theo told me you needed some help unpacking?"

"Oh, yeah." Scott says, still trying to take in what Josh just said. He turns to Josh and offers him an apologetic smile. "Uh, thanks for the boxcutters."

As Scott walks out with Tracy he sees her shoot him one last look. And all Scott can do is wonder what Josh meant. Tight leash? It makes it sound like Stiles is an attack dog or something. But he's human. How much trouble can he possibly be?

 

About two days into living at Theo's place, Scott is finally unpacked. And he hasn't seen Stiles since that first day. Scott has no idea where he hides during the day, but Scott can hear his heartbeat somewhere around the house.

But, now, he, Theo, Tracey, Josh and another beta Hayden are at Tracey's house where they have their 'training' room full of exercise equipment. And so is Stiles. He's sitting against the wall on a couple of stacked mats, watching with disinterest as the wolves spar against eachother.

Scott is sitting too, watching as well. Theo said it's better for him to sit out the first time, maybe pick up a few moves. Scott isn't really watching the fight, though, he's more focused on Stiles. He could hardly stop thinking about him the last two days, and he doesn't understand _why_.

Scott forcibly removes his eyes, reminding himself that Stiles is dating his friend. He watches the fight instead. Josh and Hayden are fighting, claws out and all. They can control themselves much better than Scott can control himself. Luckily, though, the next full moon isn't for another two weeks.

The fight ends with Josh flipping Hayden unto her back. He helps her up afterwards, then turns to Theo and says, "Can I go now? I fought and beat everyone."

Theo tilts his head, thinking about it for a moment. "Okay," he says. Josh starts for the door, but Theo interupts him by saying, "But first fight Stiles."

Josh tenses, fear filling his eyes. Scott instantly turns his head back to Stiles, who's looking up from where he sits at Theo. Theo cocks his head, instructing, "Go ahead. You could use the practice too."

Stiles stares at him for a monent. He has this look in his eyes. Something like opposition in his eyes. He slowly shakes his head. But Theo narrows his eyes, and more firmly commands, "Fight him. Now."

An uncomfortable feeling fills Scott's gut. Theo is really nice, but the way he talks to Stiles, the way he controls him.. it's unsettling. But Scott doesn't say anything.

Stiles looks like he wants to protest, too. But, slowly he stands from his spot. Theo smiles, saying, "Good. Get a weapon, whatever you want."

Stiles reluctantly staggers over to a chest on the other wall. He opens it and pulls out a medium sized knife. Then he turns and approaches Josh. Scott swallows nervously, noting the fear radiating off of Josh.

Stiles stands in one spot, letting Josh come to him. Josh lets his claws and fangs grow again, then lets out a threatening roar. He runs at Stiles, but Stoles quickly dodges it, cutting Josh's arm with the knife in the process. Josh ignores it, trying to swing his clawed hand but only catching air.

As they fight, Scott notices how vicious Stiles' movements are. With every cut he makes, it only seems to spur him on, until there's a puddle of blood covering the mat and none of it is Stiles'. 

Eventually, Stiles trips Josh and he goes tumbling to the floor. Stiles quickly walks over him though, raising his knife to plunge it into his heart- and that's when Theo calls, "Okay, that's enough!"

Stiles looks over to him, still clutching the weapon in his hands. Theo let's out a small laugh, saying, "I think you got him, babe, no need to kill him."

The human narrows his eyes eerily, rage flowing off him. Then, he throws the knife straight at Theo. The alpha manages to move his head just in time as to not get impaled, but the knife does end up embedded deep into the wall. Scott with wide eyes shoots his head back at Stiles. The human is panting, but the rage is subsiding just a tiny bit. 

Theo either doesn't realize that his boyfriend tried to kill him or simply doesn't care, because he says casually, "Nice try. Go sit down."

Stiles grits his teeth, clenching his jaw shut. It looks like he's physically trying to to stop himself from screaming at Theo. Theo shoots him this look though, and Stiles backs down, looking to the floor. He walks from the mat back to his spot against the wall. 

Scott stares at him as he does. Maybe it is a good thing Theo keeps him so controlled. Maybe it's good that someone has the capibility to control him. Scott turns his attention away from the sulking boy, but still can't stop thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott scrubs his scalp with soap as hot water pours down on him from the shower faucet. He's finally settled and unpacked completely after a little less than a week of living here. He met the entire pack. They're all nice, all welcoming. Well.. maybe not _all_. But the majority of them have been kind.

Theo especially. He's made him feel really at home here. He offered to buy him new furniture if he didn't like the peices in his bedroom, he gave him a key to the house. He even let Scott have his own private bathroom, which is the one he's using now. It's big, too, even bigger than the one Scott had in his apartment. 

Scott turns off the water, opening the curtain. He grabs his towel from the rack and dries his body off first, then dries his hair a bit. He pulls on jeans and a crisp button up shirt. He walks from the bathroom a moment later, descending the staircase. 

He can hear the sound of a single heartbeat as he enters the kitchen. He sees a note on the fridge that reads, _Went out with Tracy. Josh, Corey & Hayden are in school, Liam is home. Call or text if you need anything. Be home later. -Theo_

Scott turns from the paper, looking at the rest of the kitchen. It's big, with a small island and a long counter. Scott pulls up a recipe for sauce on his phone and heads over to the fridge, pulling out some tomatoes, onions and garlic. Then he searches the cabinets for a big pot, but can't find one.

Scott sighs, trying to listen again for the steady heartbeat. He can hear it coming from a few rooms down. Scott walks from the kitchen, heading down the hall.

Since Scott's got here, Stiles has been... well, not so welcoming. They've hardly talked; well, really haven't talked at all. The only times Scott has seen him was whenever he was sulking around Theo. Not to mention the last time Scott saw him, two days ago, he cut up Josh and then tried to decapitate his boyfriend. Scott kinda got the message to not bug him after that. 

And all the thoughts about how pretty Stiles is, Scott has tried to repress from his head. He's Theo's boyfriend. He's also vicious. He could probably kill Scott if he wanted to.

Scott finds Stiles in Theo's office. He's sitting at the desk, typing something on the computer there. Scott knocks lightly at the open door to get Stiles' attention. Stiles looks up, glare evident in his eyes. Scott swallows again, saying politely, "Hey, Stiles."

Stiles looks the werewolf in front of him up and down with those big brown eyes of his. But his eyes look so empty. And the only emotion radiating off of him is complete anger. And maybe a bit of frustration. Scott has no idea what he's angry about, but maybe it's like Josh said, he just has anger issues. Very violent anger issues, apartently. "What?" Stiles asks, turning his eyes back on the computer screen.

"Um.. I'm gonna start cooking," Scott says, leaning against the doorway, "Ya know, for the Friday pack dinner thing.." he trails off a little, noting that Stiles looks completely done with this concersation, "Anyways, do we have any pots?"

Stiles glances up again, narrowing his eyes a bit in confusion. Then he looks back to his screen, and mutters, "Probably not."

Scott nods again. "Well, thanks anyways. I'll just, uh, stop over at Liam's then. Ask him." Stiles doesn't make any indication that he even heard Scott. Scott should probably go. But, instead he asks, "Do you wanna help me make tomato sauce?"

Stiles stops typing completely this time. He turns his head up at Scott with an indistinguishable look on his face. He stares for a moment, then asks, "You want me to help you cook?"

Scott smiles again. Okay. This is good. They can become friends, maybe. Stiles isn't so bad. Yeah, maybe he tried to kill his boyfriend, but maybe he's just misunderstood. "Yeah. Theo said the pack helps cook every Friday night. Sounds like a fun tradition."

Stiles' face turns back to a cruel glare. His eyes turn back to the computer, as he says in a gruff voice, "It's not. And I don't do stupid pack things."

Scott's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Oh." He says quietly. He swallows again, murmuring, "Sorry to- uh- bother you." Before exiting the room quickly. God, Scott was right the first time, Stiles is far too aggressive to become friends with. 

Scott has no idea what Theo sees in him. (Except maybe how pretty he is, with his honey eyes and all the moles dotting his face)

Scott leaves the house, entering the nice spring day. He crosses the lawns, going over to the house right next to theirs. Malia lives here, along with Liam and Hayden who also happen to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Malia is like their chaperone. Josh and Corey live in the other house next to Malia's, while Tracey lives alone at the end of thr street. Her house is also where they have the workout/training room.

When Scott reaches the front door, he knocks, even though he knows it's unlocked. It opens a moment later, and Liam is standing on the other side. He's wearing pajamas and has bedhead. "Oh, hey, Scott," Liam says with a weak, tired smile.

"Hey," Scott says in response, "I was wondering if you guys had a big pot? For cooking?"

Liam thinks for a moment, but then nods. "Yeah I think, follow me."

Scott follows Liam through the relatively clean house, into the kitchen. They have bags of chips littering the counters and a couple bottles of soda. Liam looks into two different cabinets before he pulls out a big metal pot. "What do you need this for, anyways?" Liam asks, handing the pot to Scott.

"I'm gonna start cooking for dinner tonight. My dad taught me how to make sauce when I was little. Figured you guys would like it." He says, small smile fading a bit when he mentions his father. Liam nods, so Scott asks, "What're you doing home from school?"

"Me and Hayden have an SAT to take tommorrow, Theo let me stay home to study." Liam answers, yawning again. "But, uh, Please don't tell him I was asleep?"

Scott let's out a small laugh. Kinda makes Scott glad he's no longer in school, but he certainly will not forget how much sleep he missed. "I won't."

Liam leans against the counter, asking, "So you're making sauce, huh? We usually just burn the stuff we cook. Sometimes Theo just orders pizza when we mess up too bad."

Scott shrugs. "I just wanna show Theo I'm grateful. For everything." Liam nods, yawning again. Scott swallows, then slowly adds, "I asked Stiles if he wanted to help. He said he didn't do pack stuff, though."

Suddenly all the color drains from Liam's face at the mention of Stiles. He looks down nervously, heart beat raising significantly. Scott tilts his head in confusion. Liam bites his lip before saying quietly, "Yeah, Theo doesn't make Stiles cook."

"Why not?" Scott asks. He knows he shouldn't ask questions about Stiles, that he shouldn't want to know anything about him. But at the same time he's so curious. He wants to know everything about him. He wants to know why he's so aggressive, why his eyes are so empty.

Liam shrugs, looking back up. Then he says, "Theo always says the tighter you keep a leash, the further they'll run when it snaps."

A sick feeling fills the pit of Scott's stomach. Liam's eyes widen a bit, as if realizing what he just said. "Um.. Stiles just doesn't like- he's just... he likes Theo, though. And Theo is.." he stops and sighs, then says, "They just have a weird relationship. It works for them. Just don't ask about it."

Scott nods, faking a smile. That seems to be everyone's answer to a question about Stiles. "Yeah. Thanks for the pot. See you later."

Liam nods, waving him out. Scott's smile falls as soon as he's out of sight. Theo seems controlling. But Scott remembers how Stiles threw that knife straight at Theo's head, intentionally trying to hurt or maybe even kill him. And he also cut Josh up pretty bad. Maybe he would've killed Josh too, if Theo hadn't interupted him. So maybe the tight leash.. maybe it's nescesary. Maybe it'd be dangerous not to keep him under control. Scott tries to keep that in mind as he walks back to the house.

-

The house smells like sauce when Theo and Tracy return home. Hayden and Josh arrived home from school a few hours ago, both stopping in, Hayden staying to do her homework and study in the livingroom. "Hey," Theo says in greeting, walking in while pulling off his hoodie, "Are you cooking something?"

"Yeah," Scott says with a smile, "Sauce and pasta. For the dinner tonight."

Theo chuckles, placing his hoodie on the back of one of the island stools. "Smells good," he says, "I'll text everyone to come over, we'll eat in a few minutes."

Scott smiles. Yeah. Theo's such a nice guy. He's only controlling with Stiles because he has to be. That's all. "Stiles!" Theo calls, grabbing mulitple plates from the cabinet. "Mind getting some forks?" He asks, entering the diningroom to presumebly set the table.

As Scott is pulling forks from one of the drawers, Stiles appears in the doorway. Scott offers him a shy smile, then quickly looks away. He still hasn't gotten their conversation from earlier out of his head. 

When Theo reenters the kitchen, he looks over to Stiles adoringly. "Hey," he says, walking over and kissing him lovingly, carressing his cheek, "Missed you." Scott completely ignores the ping of jealousy inside of him.

Stiles kisses back slightly, but he looks sort of reluctant. Then when Theo pulls away from him, he returns to the sulky, disinterested look he always has. Scott goes into the diningroom, places the forks down with each plate. In the kitchen he can hear Theo say quietly, but pointedly, to Stiles, "It's Scott's first dinner here. I want you on your best behavior. Understand?"

Scott listens carefully. There's a brief silence, before Stiles mutters something along the lines of, "Yeah."

.. It's probably nescesary. If this whole week has been Stiles on his 'best' behavior, then Scott's honestly a little frightened to see him at his worst.

It only takes fifteen minutes for the pack to meet up in the diningroom to begin eating. They all bring over small dishes, Malia bringing over some stire bought garlic bread and Josh and Corey bringing over some dessert cake that looks like it's pure chocolate in a box. 

As they all talk about Hayden, Corey and Liam's SAT in the morning while eating their pasta, Scott has a little trouble focusing on the conversation. Theo is sitting at the head of the table, and Stiles is sat next to him. Theo's holding his hand on the table, rubbing his thumb over the human's knuckles every few minutes. But Stiles' face looks so... empty. Like he'd rather be any place but here.

Scott kind of wishes he could hold Stiles' hand. He bets his skin is soft. Stiles suddenly looks up while chewing his pasta, right at Scott. He shoots him a scowl, and Scott realizes he's been staring at the human for over three minutes. He looks down at his plate with a blush.

"Did you go see those hunters today?" Corey asks Theo just as Scott zones back into the conversation. Scott vaguely recalls Theo telling him about hunters. They're basically groups of crazy people who spend their lives hunting werewolves. Theo said they were few amd far between, though, that it wasn't something he had to worry about, not as long as he was in a pack.

"Not their leader," Theo says, poking a fork into his salad that Hayden had made earlier an brought over. "We're meeting with her tonight to negotiate."

"Can I come?" Hayden asks, excitedly, only to be cut off by Liam adding in, "Yeah, me too!"

Theo chuckles at their eagerness, taking a sip of his water before answering, "Not when there's an SAT tommorrow morning. I want yow two spending the rest of the night studying, then go to bed early. You too, Corey."

They all look a bit disapointed, turning back to their dinners, but they don't try to argue. Scott wonders why they're so excited to meet with people who want to kill them. Theo turns to Tracy, saying, "Trace, you can come." He then turns to Stiles, and says, "You'll come too."

Stiles looks to him with narrowed eyes. Theo tilts his head, as if he's waiting for an argument. Stiles backs down though, looking to his table with a clenched jaw. Theo smiles almost victoriously, rubbing his arm kindly. Then, he turns to Scott. "You can come too if you want."

Scott's eyes widen. "R-really? You want me to come?" He asks, surprised. Stiles glances at him momentarily, but just as quickly looks away.

Theo shrugs casually, "Better to introduce you to hunters sooner rather than later. It's just a simple negotiation, they're not gonna try to hurt us."

Scott nods slightly. "Okay, I'll come," he agrees. He doesn't miss the disapointed looks he gets from Hayden and Liam. And definitely doesn't miss the way Stiles' eyes linger on him for a little under thirty seconds before looking down. (Although he does choose to ignore the pleasant feeling in his chest and the pink blush forming over his cheeks)

-

The hunters chose to meet in an abandoned building down town. The drive is a little over a half hour. Theo drove, Tracy sat in the front seat, making Scott sit next to Stiles in the back. The drive wasn't too uncomfortable, besides the overwhelming smell of displeasure raditaing off of the human in nearly palpable waves.

When they arrived at the building the hunters hadn't arrived yet, so they've been waiting around for over an hour in a dark hall of the crumbling office building. Scott is sitting against a wall, Tracy standing next to him with her arms crossed, impatiently tapping her foot. Stiles and Theo are a couple feet away, the alpha standing and Stiles sitting at his feet. Stiles is fiddling with a silver bullet between his fingers while Theo absent-mindedly runs his hand through Stiles' hair.

"I hear them coming," Tracy says, straightening her stance. Scott stands, hearing several sets of footsteps coming towards them. Theo steps foward, Stiles sighing before standing as well, stuffing the bullet he was playing with into his pocket.

Down the hall four different people come into view. As they step closer, Scott can make them out better. It's a woman, about 30 years of age or so with black curly hair, a leather jacket, and dark skin. Behind her are several strong men, all holding shot guns in their hands.

"Theo," The woman says, cruel smirk on her lips. Theo crosses his arms over his chest. Either he's not at all threatened by the small army or he's really freaking good at hiding it, because he smirks back, shooting daggers with his eyes back at her. "Always a pleasure, Braeden." He responds back.

Braeden turns her gaze to Stiles. "Hi, Stiles. I see you're still the alpha's pet."

Stiles shoots her a deadly glare, seemingly about to literally snarl at the huntress. Braeden huffs out a laugh, shaking her head. "You know, if you ever manage to get away from this psycho you'd make a great hunter."

"Are we here to chat, or is there an actual reason you wanted to talk?" Theo asks, skillfully directing the conversation away from Stiles. But Scott is still absorbing everything Braeden said. Especially the part about Theo being a psycho. But Scott concludes that she holds a bit of a biased opinion, being that she kills werewolves for a living.

"You're right." Braeden says, turning her attention from Stiles and back to Theo. "My boys tell me that you added another wolf to your pack."

The hunter then turns her attention on Scott. Scott swallows, stepping backwards nervously. Braeden looks back to Theo, smirk falling, "I was fine with you having pack of 6. Then you bit another , then another. I think 8 werewolves is where I draw the line, but now you have another."

Theo chuckles, tilting his head to the side. "So what are you gonna do? Kill my pack?"

Scott's eyes widen. Does he want to get them killed? Doesn't he see the giant guns they're holding? Braeden narrows her eyes at the alpha, saying, "I'm considering it. Unless you'd rather make this easier for me and leave the state."

There's a short pause for a moment. Braeden is staring at Theo, smug look on her face. Then Theo pushes Stiles several feet foward by his back and commands, "Kill them."

Stiles only hesitates for a split second. The hunters try to raise there guns to protect there leader, but Stiles is quicker. He pulls out a slick black handgun and shoots Braeden in the head. Scott jumps back, fear and addrenaline filling his system. Before Braeden's body even falls to the ground Stiles shoots two of the other hunters in their heads, killing them instantly. He's about to shoot the other one, too, but his gun doesn't fire.

Stiles tries to pull the trigger again, but no bullet comes out. The hunter holds up his shotgun, shooting at Stiles. Stiles manages to dodge it, hitting the hunter in the head with the butt of his gun instead. The hunter stumbles backwards, shooting up into the ceiling. Dry wall sprinkles from above as Stiles kicks the guys shin, and the hunter falls onto his back.

Stiles pulls a sharp silver dagger from the back of his jeans, plunging it into the guys chest as he sits on top of him. Blood splatters onto his face, a terrible contrast to the pale skin there. A sort of adrenalized energy is coming off the human now. It seems like Stiles is actually enthused by what he's doing. And he isn't stopping. He keeps raising his dagger and then thrusting it vicousy back into the body below him, over and over again.

Scott watches in horror as Stiles brutally guts the hunter, who's dead already. He can feel his eyes glow golden, and his fangs grow in his mouth. It's all the adrenaline. He's never seen something like this. And Stiles' scent of anger mixing with excitement is making him feel weird.

"Alright, that's enough!" Theo calls, taking a casual step towards the carnage, "You've had your fun, that's enough."

Stiles' looks to Theo, blood covering most of his face, a vicious look in his eyes. Then suddenly he's pouncing purposefully at Theo, bloody dagger still in his hand. Scott jumps back. Stiles stabs the knife through the air, aiming it for Theo's chest. Theo slams Stiles so his back is against the wall, and he's holding both the human's wrists at either side of his head.

Scott watches with baited breath as Stiles violently struggles against Theo's grip, knife still clutched tight in one of his pale hands. "Drop it." Theo commands, heavy authority in his voice. No fear, though. Even as Stiles kicks and snarls ferociously at Theo.

Theo's hands tighten tremendously on the humans wrists. Scott can smell a ting of pain mingling in with the rage and adrenaline, but it doesn't stop him from fighting viciously to escaped the alpha's grip. "Drop. It." Theo says, with more demand in his voice, but still calm. 

"Let's go." Tracy says quietly, lightly grabbing Scott's arm and leading him down the hall, away from the pair. Scott looks back when they're almost out of the hall, and he sees the bloodied weapon forced from Stiles' hand, making it fall to the floor with a loud clatter. 

As he and Tracy walk through the empty building, Scott shakily asks, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Theo can handle himself, he'll be fine," Tracy says simply as they walk. But Scott isn't worried about Theo.

-

Scott stares at the back of Theo's leather car seats. He still has a little bit of blood staining his hoodie. He and Tracy have been sitting in Theo's car for a while now, waiting for Stiles and Theo to emerge from the office building. He can't hear them, they're just a bit too far. Scott has no idea what's happening in there. And he doesn't really want to.

Then they do finally emerge from the cracked front glass doors. They enter the car a moment later, Stiles sliding into the backseat next to Scott. His face is still covered in blood, a bit less now, but still a great amount. Scott sniffs the air catching a hint of shame clouding Stiles' scent and... sex. Sex on both of them.

"That went okay," Theo says, starting the car, "A little messy. But at least we don't have to worry about Braeden and her men anymore."

Scott tunes Theo out as he starts the car, instead staring at Stiles. Stiles doesn't bother putting on his seatbelt, he just sits there, staring out the window and smelling of shame and frustration. The rage from earlier is gone, now. Scott doesn't know which scent is worse. In his bloodied, bruised hands he's playing with his silver bullet from earlier.

Scott watches him the most of the ride home. He killed four people. In cold blood. Scott has no idea how he could do that. Or why Theo told him to. Scott still has an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

When they do eventually pull into the driveway, Stiles is the first to exit the car. Theo and Tracy follow after him. Scott sighs heavily, leaving the back of the truck as well. Theo waves Tracy goodbye as she walks to her house. Scott can hear the other pack members lightly snoring inside their respective houses as he walks to the front door.

As soon as they all get inside, Stiles says nothing before storming up the stairs. Theo watches him go up as Scott closes the door. "So, how'd you like your first time with hunters?" Theo asks with a tired chuckle, turning to Scott.

Scott swallows, looking down to avoid eye contact. Theo must sense his discomfort, because he furrows his eyebrows and asks, "Are you okay?"

Scott looks up. "... I didn't know being part of a pack meant killing people."

Scott almost expects Theo to be angry. But, instead Theo's face softens. He sighs, and says, "Hey, I know, Scott. No one _wants_ to hurt anybody. But we had to."

Scott tilts his head. Theo places a gentle, comforting hand on Scott's shoulder. "They would've killed us all. Sometimes.. sometimes there's just no choice when it comes to this. Sometimes it's about protecting yourself."

That makes sense, the way Theo puts it. Scott nods slowly, looking back up. Theo offers him a soft smile. "You're safe here, Scott. Omegas don't survive on their own, not against hunters. And I'm really glad you're here."

Scott smiles back. "Me too. I- I um, really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"No problem," Theo says, taking a step towards the stairs, "Get some rest. I'll pick up something for breakfast tommorrow, sound good?"

Scott nods, offering a final smile. Theo ascends the stairs then, probably going upstairs to Stiles. Scott stays at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, just thinking. Theo makes a lot of sense. Sometimes it's nescesary to defend yourself. And sometimes... that means killing other people.

"Wait, Theo," Scott calls. Theo stops on the stairs, tilting his head to the side. Scott sighs, and hesitantly asks, "I.. I need to ask you about Stiles-"

Theo cuts him off with a small laugh. "I knew you'd eventually ask about him. Don't be scared or anything. He's just a little bad at expressing himself."

Scott nods, taking in the information. Theo offers him one last smile, walking out of sight. So Stiles has some anger issues. And Theo has to tell him what to do, has to control him. It'd be wrong not to keep him controlled, right? At least this way the people he's killing are the people who need to be killed. Scott spends the rest of the night thinking about Stiles and listening to his steady heartbeat in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you are enjoying this series! I really love writing it and I have a bunch of ideas for future chapters. Please leave me requests and opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: there's some graphic sexual content in the beginning of this chapter, so if that offends you then skip ahead a few paragraphs.

It was an accident. At least Scott hopes it was. 

He was in his room, on his computer, moonlight shining through the open window. He was thinking about last night. About Stiles. He still can't get him out his mind, can't get the way he smelled when killing those hunters out of his head. But, he was also thinking about the impending full moon, reminded by the way his heart keeps pounding whenever he glances out the window at the nearly full ball of white surrounded by stars. That's when he listened for Stiles' heartbeat. The sound of the steady pounding calms him down, he's not sure why.

But something was off. Yes, the now familar heartbeat was coming from Stiles in his bedroom a few doors down, but it was really fast. Too fast. So Scott abandoned his computer on his bed and left the room, walking slowly over to the bedroom. When he arrives, it's open a crack, revealing.. well, something he definitely didn't expected. 

Stiles and Theo are both on the bed, completely naked. Stiles is on his hands and knees, facing the wall opposite the door with Theo is draped across his back, cock buried deep inside of him. 

Scott knows it was an accident, stumbling in on them having sex. He knows. If he had known what was going on he wouldn't have come to their bedroom... but he's pretty sure any normal person would instantly look away, return to their room, mortified. But Scott has been standing outside the door for over a minute now, mouth open in silent shock.

He's never seen two guys.. well, doing _this_ before. He's had sex before, but only ever with a girl, and the only porn he's ever watched was straight. He's always thought he was straight, he's never been attracted to another guy before. But he's sort of rethinking that now. At least his hardening dick is.

The entire scene looks rough. Theo is thrusting into Stiles at a quick, cruel pace, making Stiles grunt and groan every couple seconds. Stiles is gripping the sheets under him, while Theo's holding his forearms down onto the bed. Scott can't see Stiles' face but he can sort of see the side Theo's. It's intense, and full of pure lust as he pounds into the human under him.

Scott reaches for his own cock, palming it through his sweatpants, taking a deep breath. He can feel his eyes glowing uncontrollably. He wishes he was the one in there, pounding into Stiles. And he has no freaking idea why. He's never liked any boy, but suddenly he's super attracted to this vicious creature who's always angry and could probably kill him if he wanted to. One who's his friends boyfriend, no less. 

But knowing how wrong everything about this attraction is doesn't make it stop, because Stiles' beautiful body is just as pale as the rest of him. His back is full of a bunch of small bruises and scars, but he also has plenty of moles dotting the skin there, just like on his face.

Theo suddenly grabs Stiles' by the hair, pulling his head up. Stiles let's out a groan, still panting heavily, thighs quivering from holding himself up. Theo leans down to his ear, dragging his human teeth against the fragile skin there. "All mine, right?" Theo asks with a smirk, whispering it harshly into the humans ear.

Stiles clenches his jaw forcefully shut, clutching the bed sheets tighter. Then Theo thrusts in particulary hard, making Stiles cry out. The human huffs out a ragged breath, stuttering out, "Y-yours."

Theo flips Stiles over then, onto his back, so they're chest to chest, and face to face. That's exactly when Scott realizes just what he's doing. He quickly flees from the door, instead running down the stairs and into the small bathroom there. He let's out a small noise, pushing down his sweatpants and pulling out his cock. He closes his eyes, wrapping a fist around the aching flesh and thrusting up into the tight heat.

He imagines he's having sex with Stiles. Imagines his pale skin. He fucks into his hand at a fast pace, mouth open a bit, fangs grown in his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. It doesn't take long for the knot in Scott's stomach to uncoil. He cums with a small growl, spurting all over his fist and on his sweatpants.

It feels good. Really good. He hasn't masturbated in a while, at least not since he moved here, but whenever he used to, he'd watch porn or something. But this... this is so much more intense. The added smell of sex and of Stiles, combined with the approaching full moon is enough to make him cum really freaking hard alone, but after watching it...

Once the pleasure in Scott's gut dies away, he's left with only shame. He watched Theo and Stiles have sex. Like a pervert. Scott pants, looking down at the mess he made. Oh god. He creepily watched his alpha have sex with his boyfriend, then jerked off to it. Scott stands quickly, grabbing several tissues from the box and desperately wiping himself off. No one can find out. Theo can't find out. 

When Scott deems himself clean enough, he runs back upstairs, carefully avoiding the still open bedroom door and rushing into his, where he promptly locks the door. He turns off his light, slowly sliding down the wall so he's sitting. He doesn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the night.

-

Scott carefully walks down the stairs, still wearing his pajamas (that he ended up having to wash at 3am just to get the smell of cum off), hearing someones heartbeat in the kitchen. Turns out it's Theo. He's standing by the counter, next to the coffee maker. He smiles at Scott, tiredly saying, "Morning."

Scott swallows. Okay, good, he doesn't seem to know what happned last night. Oh, but Scott still does. And it's kind of hard to look at Theo the same. "M-morning." Scott says nervously back, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

Theo shoots him a strange look, just as the coffee maker beeps. The alpha turns, taking out the pot and pouring the hot, black liquid into a mug. "Want some coffee?" 

Scott shakes his head, looking down at the tiled floor. Theo shrugs, taking a sip out of his mug, then turning back to Scott. "What's up?" He asks, sounding concerned, "You worried about the full moon tonight?"

That's the last thing on Scott's mind. He's mostly worried about Theo finding out he's a creep and also about his boyfriend, who Scott kind of wants to sleep with. But, yes the full moon's also something he should be concerned about, being that last time he ended up running around the woods in half wolf form and not remembering it the next day. "Yeah. A little."

Theo offers him a friendly smile, taking another sip of his coffee. "Don't be." Theo says, "I'll teach you how to control the wolf. It won't be like the last full moon. I promise."

Scott smiles, looking back up. He believes him. Theo's a nice guy. Which makes Scott feel even guiltier for his feelings towards Stiles. "Thanks, Theo."

"You should go work out over at Tracy's," Theo says, walking towards the doorway to the livingroom, "She's not home. Or maybe go for a run. Something to get it out of your system before the moon comes up, alright?"

Scott nods. Theo leaves the kitchen with one last parting smile. Scott can hear him enter the office. Scott lets out a small breath, smile instantly fading away. Oh, god, he did a crappy thing to Theo. A really, really crappy thing. Scott leaves the kitchen, leaving the house through the front door, to Tracy's house. When he enters, he sees Malia sitting on the small couch in the livingroom, flipping through a textbook with a yellow highlighter in her mouth. 

"Hey," Scott says, waving his hand at the beta politely. Theo told him that Malia wasn't a werewolf, that she was a werecoyote. She smells kind of off, different than the rest of them. Theo also said she was born, not bitten. 

Malia doesn't look up, simply saying, "I'm busy."

Scott sighs. He turns away from the girl, walking up the stairs instead. He walks down the somewhat familiar long hallway, to the last door on the left. Tracy's house isn't as big as the other three. They mostly just keep storage in here, but it also has one bedroom and one bathroom. The training room is relatively big, though, about the size of a livingroom, just filled with mats and mirrors on some of the walls.

When Scott reaches the door, it's open, and he sees Stiles inside. The human is dressed in a dark hoodie and black jeans, throwing small daggers at a target on the wall. Scott gulps. Stiles throws another dagger, this time getting it in the center of the bullseye. The room smells like frustration and maybe a bit of mild anger. 

"Hey, Stiles." Scott says quietly. Stiles stops for a moment before he turns, looking Scott up and down. Then he huffs out a breath and looks back to his target, throwing another dagger. Scott's eyes drift down to his ass momentarily. It's hard to look at him in the same way after last night. He saw.. just about everything. Scott carefully looks away, back at the target instead.

"I just uh- came here to work out. Theo said it'll help get the.. _wolf_ out of my system," Scott notes the way Stiles' tenses at the mention of Theo, ".. you must know a lot about werewolves, right? Living with so many."

Stiles doesn't look back, walking over to the target and pulling out several knives embedded into the walls. "Yeah," Stiles mutters, dropping his current weapons back into the chest against the wall, trading them for three slightly bigger blades. "And Theo definitely doesn't want the 'wolf' _out_ of your system."

Scott tilts his head in confusion. Stiles aims, then carefully throws the blade at the target. It misses the board by a few inches, instead just impaling the white wall under it. Stiles makes a noise of frustration. "What do you mean?" Scott asks curiously, stepping further into the room.

Stiles glances at him. "Nothing." He says minimally, purposely not looking into Scott's eyes. His scent changes too, but Scott can't really make out the emotion. He throws his second blade, this time landing it a couple of inches near the center. 

"I saw Malia downstairs," Scott says conversationally, trying his best to be friendly, "I think she was studying... Theo said she was trying to get into college, right?" Stiles doesn't answer, but Scott continues anyways, asking, "Theo didn't say, are you in college?"

Stiles pauses momentarily. "... No." he answers, his scent changing to something like displeasure.

Scott nods. He wonders why. Maybe he's literally just too aggressive to be around others, without Theo keeping him under control. "Me niether." Scott admits, frowning a bit. No, he definitely doesn't need to be thinking about that right now.

Scott crosses his arms over his chest, standing by the wall next to the one with the target. "So, uh, I've been meaning to ask you...are you alright?" Scott asks. Stiles stops what he's doing, lowering the knife he was about to throw, turning to Scott with a confused expression. "After the other day?" After the other night, when Stiles stormed up the stairs, Scott only saw him once the next day. It was when Theo called him down for breakfast. Stiles had dark circles under his eyes and a split lip, probably from fighting that huge hunter. And he seemed particularly agitated when Theo pulled him into the seat next to him and insisted he eat.

They have a really weird dynamic, those two. Stiles seems to hate the alpha, while Theo seems really caring towards him. But looking a bit deeper, Theo seems to be very much in control of Stiles. Maybe Stiles resents that, that's why he's always angry, because he wants to be free to hurt and kill whoever he wants. Braeden did say that Stiles would make a good hunter. Scott doesn't really understand how they function, but they seem to be able to coexist in the same house with no bloodshed.

Stiles seems to take in the question, staring at Scott. Then he rolls his eyes, turning back to his weapons. "If you wanna talk discuss your feelings, trust me, I'm not the one you wanna talk to."

Scott's eyes widen a bit. Stiles throws his final blade, this time getting it right into the center. Scott takes a step foward, saying, "O-okay. I just thought maybe we could.. Uh.. sorry."

Stiles walks up to the wall again, pulling out his knives. Scott glances at the floor, sighing. Maybe trying to be friendly with Stiles is just a waste of time. The guy just seems to hate him for some reason, probably something connected to the whole resentment towards Theo thing. Just as Scott's about to walk out, maybe go on a run instead, he notices something shiny on the floor.

Scott narrows his eyes in curiosity, stepping closer to it. It's Stiles' silver bullet. The one he was playing with the other day, before and then after killing Braeden and the rest of the hunters. Scott reaches down to pick it, when Stiles says frantically, "Dont touch that."

But it's too late, 'cause the tips of Scott's fingers brush across the bullet for just a moment. Scott cries out, a small jolt of pain running through his system. He rips his hand away, cradling it to his chest. "What the hell is that?!" Scott shouts indignantly, looking back at Stiles.

Stiles sighs, letting the blade in his hand drop and clatter on the ground. "It's a silver bullet, idiot, I told you not to touch it. It hurts werewolves."

Scott widens his eyes at the boy. "So you just carry that around with you?! You are aware that you're completly surrounded by werewolves, right?!"

Stiles doesn't look all too happy about that fact. He scowls at Scott, saying, "It can't kill anyone, it just hurts. I told you _not_ to touch it."

Scott shakes his head, rubbing his hand, pain still lingering in his fingers. "You shouldn't keep that lying around," he says, walking backwards out of the room, "Y-you probably shouldn't even have it."

Stiles only shrugs indifferently, turning back to his target, and carefully throwing a dagger, which lands in the center. Scott leaves the training room, closing the door behind him. He rubs his hand again, rushing away from the room and down the only staircase. Why does Stiles keep that with him? Why the hell is he so freaking combative? Did Scott do something to him, or something, to envoke so much aggression?

When Scott reaches the bottom of the stairs, he jumps a bit at the sight of Malia standing by the wall near the front door. "Oh," Scott says in surprise, putting a hand over his heart, "Hey, Malia. You scared me. What's up?"

Malia glances at the stairs, arms crossed over her chest. "You were talking to Stiles up there?"

Scott let's out a short breath, still holding his hand to his chest. He drops his arm, answering, "Yeah."

"You shouldn't talk to him." Malia warns, "He doesn't like people."

Scott nods, "Yeah, I kinda figured that." He sighs, looking back to the stairs, where he can hear Stiles still tossing his knives at his target. He looks back at Malia, saying, "What's with him?" 

Malia shrugs casually, seemingly not as scared to talk about Stiles as the some of the other betas. Scott shakes his head, asking, "Why are he and Theo dating? How do they even work together?"

"I dunno. But however he does it, it's a good thing Theo knows how to make Stiles listen to him." Malia says simply. Scott tilts his head in confusion. Malia then continues, "Stiles is really good with weapons. He's like Theo's personal attack dog." That unsettling feeling fills Scott again, as he looks down to his feet. But Malia quickly adds, "It'd be stupid not to use him. Plus, it's good for Stiles too." Scott looks back up, "He needs control. Needs rules, order. That's what Theo says."

Scott furrows his brows. Maybe.. maybe Stiles _is_ better off with rules to follow. With someone to tell him what to do. As shitty as it sounds, maybe it's just what needs to be done, to protect people from him. But it still seems wrong. Scott tries to shake the though from his head as Malia says, "They have their own weird thing. I just try to stay out of it."

Scott nods, maybe thinking about doing the same. Malia doesn't bother saying any parting words, only walking from the small front room, back into the livingroom, probably to study again. Scott sighs, glancing back at the staircase. He decides to try to forget about he and Stiles' entire interaction (even though it's really hard to get the human out of his head). 

-

It's around sunset when Scott can feel control slipping away from him. His eyes are glowing a gold color and he no matter how many times he blinks, he can't seen to get rid of them. He finds Theo right when it starts to happen, as Theo instructed, sitting on the couch in the livingroom, watching something on TV. He looks completely in control, like this is any normal day. Tracy's there as well, but Scott is mostly just focused on Theo. 

Theo turns to him calmly, asking, "Feeling it already?"

Scott nods quickly, feeling fangs grow out of his mouth painfully, irritating his gums. Theo stands, saying something to Tracy Scott can't make out. "C'mon." Theo says, walking passed Scott and out of the livingroom. Scott follows quickly behind. Theo leads him to the back door, then into the backyard. It's relatively big, with an inground pool and a small shed towards the back. As they walk further towards the back, though, it leads them into a wooded area that stretches for about a mile. 

Scott let's out a ragged breath, glancing up at the moon. "I-I thought you'd chain me up or s-something," he says through s mouth full of fangs.

Theo chuckles from in front of him. "I find that people learn better from hands-on experience." He walks a little further, then stops, turning around, "Plus, that only helps you keep the wolf out. No, I want you to _control_ it." 

Scott growls, feeling his claws grow from his fingertips. "I thought I was gonna learn how to keep it away. How to be normal."

"See, that's the thing, Scott. You're not normal." He steps foward, saying, "You're _better_. Being a wolf, it's not a curse, or something you have to learn to live with. It's a gift. All that strength... all that power. Why would you want to repress that?"

Scott growls again, this time loud enough to scare away some crows. "I'm turning." He huffs out, body shaking with adrenaline.

"Good." Theo says, "Let it happen. Just let go."

Scott does. He stops trying to keep the wolf away, and just lets the dark power consume him. It's really painful. He falls onto his knees, his facial features shift, making him look monsterous, and his spine realigns. He howls, looking up at the moon. Then he snaps his head over to his alpha, who's still standing by a tree, completely human.

"Now, you have to think of something," Theo says, "Or some _one_ , who calms you down. And focus on them."

Stiles is the first thing that pops into Scott's head. The human's heartbeat calms him down for some reason, so he lets him stick in his mind. He thinks about his pale skin and countless moles and upturned nose. And he can't even pretend he feels guilty about it, not when it's the only thing stopping him from running out into the woods and killing a deer or something.

"Got something?" Theo asks, to which Scott nods. "Good. Now keep it in your head. As long as you focus on it, you can control the wolf."

Scott can feel it working. He can't shift back to human, but he can still control his body. It's a little painful, keeping control, but the more he let's Stiles run through his head, the easier it is to stand. "Now what?" Scott growls out.

Theo smirks. "Now _run_."

It's like instinct, after that. Scott just bolts, running into the woods on all fours. But it's not like last time, this time he's in complete control. He keeps thinking of Stiles, listening to his distant heartbeat inside the house. It keeps him in control of the wolf without lessening the effects and strength the full moon gives him.

It's exhilerating. 

Scott has never felt so good in his life, so free. He feels completely weightless, like nothing in the real world matters, all that matters is him and the trees. At first he thought being a wolf was a bad thing, something he didn't want, but now he's thinking that it really set him free.

He hardly realizes time is passing until he finally meets back up with Theo, who's leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Scott blinks his golden eyes away with ease, looking up at the alpha. Theo chuckles, saying, "You're a natural. I really didn't expect you to learn to control your shift so fast."

Scott stands, rubbing a hand across his now human face. "How long have I been running?"

"Couple hours." Theo responds. He steps foward and asks with a smile, "Felt good, didn't it?"

Scott nods, dopey smile crossing his face, adrenaline still running through his system. He feels like he's high, or drunk, or something. "Really good. How'd you do that? Learn to keep wolves in control?"

"Lots of practice," Theo says with a shrug. He claps Scott on the shoulder, beginning to walk back towards the house. Scott follows behind as Theo says, "But you picked it up quickly. Must've had a really good anchor." Theo had mentioned that term before, Scott's pretty sure it's what keeps you in control. Theo then asks, "What'd you end up picking, anyways?"

Heat fills Scott's cheeks. Oh god. He picked Stiles, didn't he? Theo's boyfriend? "Um.. my mom." Scott lies. He's pretty sure Theo catches the lie based on the way his eyebrows furrow for a moment, but he seems to just ignore it, nodding his head casually. Scott sighs out a small breath of relief.

They walk in silence until they reach the house. When they do get inside, Theo says, "You should get some rest. I'm gonna head over to Tracy's, alright?"

Scott nods, saying a goodnight. He listens as Theo leaves through the front door. As soon as he knows he's alone, he takes a deep breath, smiling again. His bodies still riding the moon's high. He feels really freaking good. He walks from the livingroom into the hall, heading upstairs. But before he can get there, he notices a light on in the office. He stops in the hall, glancing inside only to see Stiles, sitting at the desk.

Stiles sees him too after a moment, looking up from his laptop. He rolls his eyes, saying, "Do you creepily watch everyone, or am I just special?"

Scott swallows, the incident of watching him and Theo have sex last night popping into his mind. He shakes it away, looking at the clock on the wall. It's nearly one am. "What are you doing up so late?" He asks, leaning against the doorway.

"Do you honestly care?" Stiles mutters, typing something on the computer.

Scott should probably just leave him alone, but instead he steps further into the room, full moon making him feel brave enough to try to be friends with Stiles again. Or at least get the guy to stop hating him. "What're you working on?" He asks, inches away from the desk.

Stiles shoots him an unimpressed glare. "Stop trying to be friends with me. We are never gonna be friends. We're gonna live in the same house together, and I'm gonna ignore you. You can be friends with Josh or Liam or something, just leave _me_ alone."

Scott clenches his jaw, hands curling into fists at his sides. "Did I do something to you?" He blurts out a second later. Stiles stops typing, slowly looking back up, as Scott says, "To make you hate me? Cause if I did, I'm sorry. Or do you just hate all of Theo's friends?"

Stiles' face morphs into something dark after the last statement, at the mention of Theo. His scent changes too, from one of uninterest to rage. "You think Theo's your _friend_?" He spits out, dangerous look in his eyes. Scott takes a small step backwards, but still cautiously nods. "Theo doesn't have _friends_. Friends don't control eachother."

".. Theo's never tried to control me." Scott says slowly, hating the terrible scent of complete and utter hatred coming off of the human. But not hatred towards Scott, it's hatred directed at Theo.

"Really?" Stiles asks. "Why do you think he wanted you to live here? Wanted you to be part of _his_ pack?"

Scott swallows. "So that's the only reason he has a pack? For control? For power?" He asks, trying not to sound like he's scared. "What about the other betas? They seem happy." The only one here he seems unhappy is Stiles. For all Scott knows Stiles is projecting his own feelings onto Scott.

"They don't know." Stiles says, "They don't know that they're gonna spend the rest of their lives _here_. None of you do. You probably think you're gonna find another place, right? That this is only temporary?"

Scott nods slowly. He hasn't really thought about it, but yeah, that's exactly what Theo told him. Stiles shakes his head, continuing, "You're never leaving. They'll never _let_ you leave. You're gonna live and die here."

Scott swallows nervously again, rubbing his hands together. "I- I don't believe you." He mutters, lying if he didn't say what Stiles was saying didn't scare him just a bit. But.. he's probably projecting. Theo is nice. He did Scott a favor by letting him stay here for a while. And if Scott ends up staying for longer than that, it's of his own free will, because Scott likes it here. "Just cause you don't like it here, doesn't mean no one else can."

It's a little harsh, Scott knows. Stiles stares at Scott for a moment, something in his eyes that Scott can't make out. He deflates a moment later, scent of rage disapating into the air, replaced once again by indifference. Then he looks back to his laptop, muttering, "Believe what you want. But I'm telling you the truth. Don't trust Theo."

Scott shakes his head, slowly backing away from the room. He's crazy. He hates Theo, for some reason, and so he's deluded himself into thinking Theo's the bad guy. Scott leaves the office, rushing upstairs, to his bedroom. He opts to just forget the conversation. (But Stiles' words _Don't trust Theo_ keeps running through his head.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed this! My favorite part of writing is reading the comments, so please feel very free to leave requests, suggestions, opinions, or any questions! Who knows, your suggestion could end up in the next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Scott wakes up early monday morning to the sound of talking. He heads downstairs, to see Theo and the rest of the pack, all sitting at the diningroom table, breakfast food surrounding them. Stiles is there too, sitting next to Theo, who's at the head of the table, like always. Stiles looks uncaring as usual, completely different than the rage and agitation flowing off of him last night.

"Morning. I didn't want to wake you so early," Theo says, noticing him. He pulls out the other chair next to him, offering, "Hungry?"

Scott nods, smiling as he sits down. Stiles glances at him momentarily, then carefully turns back to his food, stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Scott looks away from him. What he said last night wasn't true. After an entire night of thinking it over, Scott realized Stiles was definitely just projecting and is probably a little delusional. Theo's just a really nice, helpful guy. 

"Make yourself a plate." Theo says, pulling over a clean plate and placing it in front of Scott. Scott grabs a couple peices of bacon and some eggs, putting it on his plate.

The werewolves at the table chat for a while as they eat breakfast. Scott wonders how often they eat breakfast together before some of the younger betas have to head to school. As the conversation shifts over to Hayden and Corey talking about something going on in school, Scott leans in a bit closer to Theo and asks, "Um, I'm starting work at the resturant again tommorrow night, that's not gonna interfere with training or anything, right?

Theo furrows his brows for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee. "Really?" He asks casually, "That waitor job? You still want to work there, I thought they treated you like crap?"

They do. And Scott has to admit, he's been kind of happy not having to go into work for a week from time off, but unfortunately it's time to suck it up and work again. "Yeah, but I'm still trying to save up. You know, for a new place."

Theo shrugs. "You could quit, though," he says, "Find a better job while you stay here, one you actually want. I could even help you find one, if you wanted."

Scott looks at the alpha, taking in the suggestion. "... yeah, I can do that." He says. Theo smiles, taking a bite of toast off his plate, then joining the other conversation again. Scott looks ahead and sees Stiles, who's staring at him with a knowing look. Scott remembers the conversation last night. He chooses to ignore how Stiles maybe got a tiny thing right last night, because he's positive Theo has no evil intentions by suggesting he find a better job.

Scott turns his attention back to the other betas talking, purposely ignoring Stiles' look. He listens just in time to hear Liam ask, "Hey, Theo.. is it okay if me and Hayden skip school today?"

Theo tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. Liam swallows a bit nervously, looking down to his plate as he explains, "We have this job fair for most of the day, and a bunch of other kids are skipping, so it's not like we'd miss much. And we wanted to go to the mall or something..." trails off and looks back up at Theo.

Theo crosses his arms over his chest. Hayden is staring down at her plate, both of the young betas smelling nervous. The table has fallen silent, all looking down and pointedly _not_ at Theo or Liam. "You've missed a lot of school this semester."

Liam swallows. "Yeah, but it's senior year."

"And you're taking three AP classes." Theo retorts. He has heavy authority in his voice that's impossible to ignore, and Liam seems to recognize this. "You have to go in, even if it's just for a few classes."

Liam looks at Hayden for help, but she slightly shakes her head, obviously not wanting to get involved. Liam opens his mouth to protest, but Theo shoots him a pointed look, saying firmly, "You're going in. And I don't want to hear an argument. Understand?"

Liam looks down again, closing his mouth and not offering any argument. There's a tense silence for a few moments. Then the chatting continues, with Liam smelling embarrassed and staring down at his plate. Scott glances at Stiles to see if he has any reaction, but he's simply shoveling eggs into his mouth, either pretending what just happened didn't happen like everbody else, or simply wasn't even paying attention.

When breakfast is over, Corey, Hayden, and Liam all leave for school without arguement, and Josh and Malia leave as well, heading back to their own houses. As they're all leaving the table, Stiles stands too, about to leave, when Theo snaps his fingers in his face, saying, "Hey. Clear the table."

Stiles stares at him for a moment. Then his jaw clenches shut, something truly evil in his eyes. He looks like he wants to yell. But Theo shoots hims him a look and he backs down, instead slowly reaching for the plates on the table. That familiar unsettling feeling fills Scott's gut. But he chooses to ignore it.

"So, are we seeing the Donatti pack tonight?" Tracy asks Theo in the livingroom as Scott passes the doorway. He stops in his tracks, listening in. 

Theo sighs. "Yeah." He responds.

"Should we even bring Stiles?" Tracy asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Scott tilts his head, wondering what that means. He assumed Theo brought Stiles to all the meetings, since Stiles is so good with weapons. What's so different about the Donatti pack?

"I'll make sure he behaves himself." Theo says casually back.

"Hey." Scott says in the doorway, causing both the wolves heads to look to him. "You guys are going to meet a pack tonight? Can I come?"

Scott is still thinking about how good running as a wolf felt last night. He'd take any excuse just to shift again, now that he can control it better. But Theo and Tracy don't look so sure. Tracy makes a face, saying to Theo, "I don't know, the Donovan is-"

"If you think you can handle it, then yes." Theo interupts, adding, "As long as you stay out of things and keep your head down. The Donatti pack can be a little aggressive."

"I can do that." Scott says with a smile.

"Okay." Theo says, "We'll go later on. Wear something nice, we're eating dinner while we talk."

Scott nods, smiling. He reenters the hall, still smiling. He really wants to shift again. He wants to feel the freedom he felt last night. Just as he's about to head upstairs, he catches sight of Stiles in the diningroom, still clearing the table of food and plates. He looks at Scott for a quick moment with a terrible nothingness in his eyes. Just as quickly he turns, returning to the kitchen. Scott swallows.

-

Since Scott's been here he's seen just about every room in the house. There's the two bedrooms, the guest bedroom, the spare room that they use as an office, the spacious livingroom, diningroom and the kitchen. The only room he hasn't seen is the garage, that's always closed.

Scott isn't very nosy, but he just called in to quit his job and he's a little bored. Theo headed out with Tracy a little after breakfast, the teenagers are at school, and Josh is in class. And since Malia isn't too friendly when she's busy and Stiles is.. well, Stiles. And Scott isn't too ready to try and be his friend again, not after last night. But Scott tries to push the human from his mind, because he thinks about him way too much. So Scott is standing in front of the door to the garage in the livingroom, hand on the knob. 

He turns it slowly, letting the brown door creek open. It's dark, the only light coming from the small windows from the entrance outside. Scott feels around the wall for a light switch. When he finds it, he taps it and the room explodes with bright light. The garage is fairly big, mostly filled with untouched tools and dust. The only thing of note besides a chainsaw on the wall is a big tarp-covered object sat in the middle, taking up most of the space.

Scott walks over to it curiously. It looks to be a car. Theo keeps his truck in their driveway, next to Scott's beat up car, while Hayden and Liam share a car in their driveway, along with Josh and Corey's in theirs, and Malia and Tracy have cars in their respective garages.

The tarp feels cold under Scott's curious fingers. Like it hasn't been touched in a long time. Scott pulls at the plastic, letting it all slowly fall to the floor only to reveal a jeep. The jeep is baby blue, with some black parts as well, including the door and roof. It's beat up, has some dents in the hood. It must be at least a few decades years old, and for the life of him Scott can't figure out why it's covered up in Theo's garage.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice from behind him says, startling Scott and making him jump. He turns quickly and sees Stiles standing in the garage's doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh- hey. Sorry, I was just... Who's car is this?" Scott asks him. 

Stiles steps onto the concrete floor, sock covered feet making no noise. He looks over the car like he hasn't seen it in a while. There's something like a memory caught in his eyes. "Mine." He answers, still staring at the beat-up jeep that is in even worse shape than Scott's crappy car.

"Yours?" Scott asks. He never even thought about the fact that Stiles doesn't have a car. The only time he leaves the house is with Theo, and that's a pretty rare occassion. "Why is it in here?" 

Stiles runs his long fingers gently over the hood. "Doesn't work." He responds minimally. "Hasn't worked in..." he looks at his feet, thinking and then adding quietly, "a while."

"Bad enough that it can't be fixed?" Scott asks, looking over the car again. There's a huge crack in the windshield, causing a spider-web pattern in the glass. One of the rearview mirrors seems have broken completely off. But Scott wonders how bad the engine is.

"It's really old." Stiles mutters. "It hasn't run in years."

Scott nods. "Why do you keep it, then?" He asks. Who would keep a piece of crap car like this? One that doesn't even work anymore, just sits under a tarp collecting dust. 

Stiles shrugs. "Sentimental." He murmurs quietly. He takes his hand off the hood abruptly, swallowing and taking a step away from it. His head whips around to look at Scott, small, nonthreatening glare replacing the familiarity in his eyes. "What're you even doing in here?"

"Just looking around." Scott says innocently.

"Just don't _touch_ it, okay?" Stiles says. Scott can tell this car, for whatever reason, is very important to Stiles. Stiles turns to walk out of the garage, giving his jeep one last glance. Scott watches him leave. He's never seen Stiles so... calm. So non-confrontational and level headed. It's strange. But also kind of nice.

-

Scott sits in the car, staring out the window at the circle street they live on. He's dressed in his nicest black jeans and a blue button up. Tracy is in the car too, wearing a dark low cut purple blouse with a dark jacket over it, Malia wearing a more casual long sleeve shirt with lace on the sleeves, while Josh looks much fancier than normal with his hair actually brushed and a longsleeve back button up.

They've been sitting here for a while, waiting for Theo and Stiles to finish getting dressed. But it's been a little longer than what it takes for two guys to get dressed, and now Scott is anxiously tapping his finger against the car door. "What's taking them so long?" Scott asks, to no one in particular.

"Theo's probably making sure Stiles is docile." Malia says matter-of-factly from her seat in the row in front of Scott. Tracy shoots her a pointed look, but Malia just shrugs, looking back out the window. "What? He doesn't like Donavon."

When Theo and Stiles finally enter the car a little while later, Theo sits in the drivers seat, saying a quick apology, and Stiles silently climbs into the front row of the back seats, next to Malia, in front of Scott. He's dressed in a grey and black plaid shirt, with the buttons all the way up to his throat. He tugs at the collar, like it's really uncomfortable. Scott sniffs the air and catches a whiff of sex on the human. Seems like Theo really was trying to make him docile. Scott can feel something wash over him. Not jealousy. Just... Scott doesn't know what. He looks out the window as the car starts to move.

-

The Donatti pack, it turns out, are not werewolves. Aparently they're wendigos, which are cannibal monsters that live in herds. Donovan, the leader, is sat in the middle of his side of the table, exuding power and authority. His pack mates are surrounding him, two guys on one side, one guy and one girl on the other. As Scott walks into the diningroom behind his pack, he can't help but feel a little threatened. Theo even warned him before they came in to remain completely silent, because it doesn't take much to irritate a wendigo.

Theo sits across from the leader, Stiles of course at his side, Tracy at the other. Scott sits at the end of the table, across from the female wendigo. She eyes him hungrily, which makes Scott look down in fear. Maybe Theo was right, comimg wasn't such a good idea. Too late now, though.

"Theo." Donovan says in greeting, looking over the alpha. Then his eyes turn to Stiles. He smirks evilly, like a predator at its prey. Stiles' glare fixes on the wendigo. "You brought your pet monster."

Scott can smell the anger on him. His skinny hands are on his lap, forcefully held together, his jaw is clenched painfully shut. Donovan laughs, dark and sadistic, saying to Theo, "Hope you have him on a good leash." Then Donovan then turns to Scott, saying, "And you brought us meat for dinner?"

Scott swallows nervously, turning his gaze to the table instead of Donovan's deadly stare. "He's my new beta." Theo says, still calm, "Let's talk. You called for a reason didn't you?"

They do begin to talk, something about a mutual agreement between them for protection. Scott zones out a bit, looking at Stiles. He keeps tugging at the collar of his plaid shirt, like it's too tight and it's choking him. He seems even more uncomfortable than he usually does, like he truly does not want to be here. Scott can sense that he really doesn't like Donovan. And based on the way the guy talks to him, Scott can see why.

Theo moves his hand to absent mindedly rub over Stiles' back, the way he does occassionally. Stiles frowns, hand's tightening together. "I can use your pack," Donovan says, hands folded together on the table, leaning against his chair, "You could use ours. We're the two strongest packs in the area."

Stiles' hands are turning purple from how tight they're held. The scent of pure displeasure clouding the empty space around him. Donovan turns from Theo again, looking at Stiles with that cruel smirk on his lips. "Do you have a problem with that, monster?" He asks, hint of sadism in his amused tone. Scott looks back up, angry at the way he's talking to him.

Stiles stares at the wendigo with hatred in his amber eyes. His jaw is set tight, though, he doesn't make a move to speak. Donovan laughs, crossing his arms. "You know, I'm really going to enjoy using you like the mindless attack dog you are."

"Enough." A voice says abruptly. Everyone turns to Scott. It takes a few moments to realize the words came from _him_. He stares back at everyone for a moment. Stiles looks shocked, jaw no longer clenched, lips slightly parted. 

"What was that?" Donovan asks, anger lacing his tone.

Scott lets out a small breath. "Don't talk to him like that." He says before he can stop himself. He's just so _mad_. Stiles' a person, no one should talk to him like he's some animal. Especially not this douchebag who eats people. Scott has no idea why he suddenly feels so protective, but he can't really stop himself. 

Josh elbows him hard in the arm, shooting him a concerned, urgent look. Theo is staring at him with narrowed eyes. Scott knows he's not happy, actually seems kind of irritated, but Scott doesn't back down.

The girl across from Scott growls, mouth growing full of inhuman razor sharp teeth. She stands from her seat, abruptly lunging across the table and grabbing Scott by the arm, claws digging into the skin on his wrist. Scott gasps in equal amounts of shock and terror as her eyes turn completely white. 

Just as she pulls his arm so hard that she's standing, a knife is plunging into the wedigo's chest. The girl growls in pain, backing away from Scott. Scott turns to his left where he sees Stiles standing, another dagger in his hand, ready to throw another.

"Stiles!" Theo yells, actual anger in his voice this time as he stands from his seat, grabbing Stiles' forearm in a vice like grip, "That's enough, drop it."

Stiles looks like he's actually about to lower his weapon when Donovan says angrily, "Learn to control your bitch, Theo."

It's like a switch goes off. The smell of pure rage replacing all of Stiles' other scents. The human literally snarls, trying to leap across the table to stab Donovan. But Theo grabs him by the back of his neck before he can and pulls him roughly back. Stiles stumbles backwards, dropping his knife in the process, the metal clattering on the wooden floor. "Go to the car." Theo commands firmly, smelling angry himself. It's the first Scott's ever seen him so mad. Stiles pants, looking between Theo and Donovan, murder on his face. But Theo shoots him a pointed look and he does back down, storming out of the diningroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Take him out of here." Theo demands, looking at Josh. Josh stands instantly, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him out of the room. Scott follows blindly, still reeling from what just happened. He can't believe Stiles defended him.

-

The car is silent for a while, just him, Josh, and Stiles sitting in it. No one says a word about the events that just took place. Josh is a little nervous, Scott can tell. Stiles is angry. He has his little silver bullet in his hands, and he's holding onto it tight, like he thinks it can calm him. It's not working.

Then Theo, Tracy, and Malia do emerge from the house. They enter the car without a word, Theo in the front, Tracy this time next to Malia since Stiles stole her seat in the passanger side. Theo looks at Stiles unhappily, and asks, "What the hell was that?"

Stiles doesn't look at him. Theo doesn't like this, though, as he grabs Stiles' chin and forcefully turns his head to look at him. Scott is taken back by the cruel action. Theo leans in close to him, threateningly asking, "Didn't I tell you to stay quiet and keep out of it?" When Stiles doesn't answer, he tightens his grip on his chin, and repeats, "Didn't I?"

Stiles rips his chin away, scowl on his face. "She was attacking one of _your_ betas." He snarls back, rage coming off him almost palpable waves. 

"I would've handled it." Theo says back, starting the car. He shakes his head, turning the wheel and stepping onto the gas pedal. "You don't do _anything_ until I tell you to. Understand?"

Stiles turns to him with a furious glower evident in his features. "I'm not one of your _betas_ ," he spits out the word like venom, "You don't fucking control me. Sorry if that doesn't fit your delusional tyrant fantasy, but I'm not your _thing_ , you psycho meglomaniac-"

"That's enough," Theo interupts in warning, "You're getting carried away."

Stiles clenches his jaw shut tight, his scent mixing in with hatred. It seems like he hates Theo even more than he hates Donovan. But he stops arguing. Maybe he knows it's futile. He turns to the window instead glaring at the passing trees instead. He looks like any second he might burst of anger. Of all the times Scott's seen him angry, this is the most rage that's ever expelled off him.

"None of that would've happened if Scott didn't get himself attacked." Tracy says a moment later, bitter, with her arms crossed over her chest. Scott's eyes widen.

Theo's eyes find his in the rearview mirror. He looks irritated as he says, "I told _you_ to stay out of it, too."

Scott literally gulps. Theo's never seemed so dominant before, but in this moment, Scott can really recognize him as his alpha. He drops his gaze, saying, "I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that- I didn't know that'd happen.." he trails off, not knowing what else to say. It's not like he can tell Theo that he was standing up for Stiles because he likes him. Scott _doesn't_ like Stiles. He just.. he wanted to protect him for a weird werewolf reason he doesn't understand.

"I told you that they get easily irritated." Theo says, like he's disciplining a child. "This is the first time you've ever been around another pack, Scott. What did you think would happen? Did you think you knew better than me?"

"No, no," Scott says, cause he really wants this fight to end, "I- I just.. I'm sorry, okay? I should've listened."

"You should've," Theo reaffirms, turning onto a familar street, "because this isn't gonna happen again. Right?"

Scott nods. Theo looks back at the street, ending the coversation. Shit. Theo can really be scary when he wants to, can't he? Scott had no idea how much authority he could display. His stomach feels weird, a little like he's nauseous. The rest of the car ride is tense. When they pull into their driveway, Stiles storms from the car as soon as he can, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Scott leaves the car last. Josh and Malia start walking back to their homes without a word. Theo and Tracy stay behind, discussing something by the car, both looking pretty annoyed by how this meeting went. Scott doesn't bother them, instead entering the house. He sniffs the air, searching for Stiles' scent. But it's not here.

He follows it to the backyard. Then a bit further, into the woods behind their house. He stumbles upon Stiles, axe in his hand, angrily swinging at a tree.

"What are you doing?" Scott calls, stepping closer. Stiles makes a grunting noise, swinging even harder, leaving a mark in the bark.

"Cutting down a fucking tree." The human shouts angrily. His shirt is completely unbuttoned now, revealing his thin, pale chest. It's covered in a few purple bruises and some scars that look like they're from claw marks. He still smells angry. Scott watches him for moment, before taking a seat a few feet away against another tree.

It takes a while, but eventually Stiles lays his final swing and the tree falls, causing some birds to squawk and fly away. Then Stiles just stands there for a moment, panting. The smell of rage is muted now, like the physical strain calmed him down. He falls to the forest floor, leaning his back against the tree next to Scott. 

"You okay?" Scott asks. Stiles huffs out a ragged breath, resting his head against the bark. He only shrugs in response, staring ahead of him.

Scott swallows. "... If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you threw that knife." He says, making Stiles look at him. Then Scott adds, "But I'm a little biased."

"Thank you, by the way." Scott says. Stiles looks at him in confusion. "You know.. you saved my skin, back there. I dunno what that girl would've done to me. So thank you."

Stiles stares into his eyes for a long time. Scott stares back, getting lost in those beautiful pools of amber. "You're not like them." Stiles says after a minute. Scott cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Like the other betas." Stiles clarifies, staring into his eyes as if he's staring at Scott's soul.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks. 

Stiles blinks. "You're innocent." He says cryptically.

"...Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Scott asks curiously.

Stiles finally look away. He shrugs his shoulders again, staring at the ground below him. Scott looks at his chest again. Up close he can tell it's more than just a _few_ bruises. Some look older, yellow and grey, while others look brand new, freshly purple and blue. Scott wonders how many are from training and how many are from actual fights.

"Well," Scott says, glancing at the fallen tree, "At least now you have some fire wood?"

Stiles huffs out a laugh, glancing at the tree himself. He shakes his head, looking away. Scott smiles. He likes Stiles' laugh. He likes the fact that _he_ made him laugh. 

The pair just sit in silence for a long time, listening to the sounds of birds and the wind shaking the trees. "You should go inside." Stiles says finally, any semblence of joy he had a second ago gone, as if remebering why he wanted to cut down a tree in the first place. Scott stands slowly. He glances at Stiles one last time before he begins walking back to the house.

When he steps back inside, he confronted with the sight of Theo standing in the livingroom. "Oh, hey." Scott says, closing the door behind him. Theo looks normal again, not angry or irritated.

"Hey." Theo says, stepping closer, "I just wanted to talk, okay?"

Scott nods. "I didn't mean to yell at you, or scare you, or anything. I'm sorry if I did." Theo continues, "It's just... I worry about you, you know?"

"You do?" Scott asks with a head tilt. 

"Of course," Theo says with a small chuckle, "You're my friend, and my beta. You just learned to control yourself, but you haven't been a wolf for that long. I just don't want you to get hurt. That's the only reason I got so mad. So, just next time, if I say to stay out of it, just trust I know what's best for you, okay?"

Scott offers Theo a small, apologetic smile. "Yeah, it won't happen again."

Theo smiles wide, patting Scott on the shoulder. He turns to leave, when Scott asks, "But.. Can we talk about Stiles?"

Theo visibly sighs. He turns back to Scott, explaining, "He gets carried away sometimes. I already told you, he's nothing to worry about."

"But," Scott says, not satisfied with that answer, "What- Is he-?" He has no idea what exactly to ask. Thankfully, though, Theo seems to know what he's trying to say.

Theo steps closer, saying more seriously, "He has a couple issues. Sometimes he has some trouble controlling himself. But don't worry. I keep him under control. Today was just a bad day, he'll learn his lesson. I'll make sure he does."

"What are you going to do to him?" Scott asks before thinking.

Theo gives him a strange look. "I'm not gonna _do_ anything. I'm just gonna talk to him."

Scott blinks, looking down. "Uh- yeah, of course." He mumbles. Damn. Did he really just assume that Theo was gonna abuse his boyfriend? Scott tries to shake the thought off. Of course Theo would never do that. He might've grabbed his chin a little roughly today, but that's the first time he layed a hand on him. Theo's not a bad guy, he'd never do something so horrible.

Theo smiles slightly, still looking at Scott oddly. He pats his arm again, saying, "Why don't you get some rest, Scott, you look tired. See you tommorrow."

Scott nods, then watches Theo leave the livingroom. He stares at tbe floor for a long time. Theo would never do that... right?

-

Scott pulls a red wire, connecting it to a black one. He's in the garage, holding a wrench, looking at the jeeps engine, the hood leaned up against the windshield. He sighs, staring down at the mechanics of the car. There's a lot of duct tape. Stiles must've attempted to fix it before, but clearly didn't know how.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" A voice shouts from the open door. Scott looks behind him to see Stiles, looking terrified by the fact that Scott is touching his car. "Stop, what the hell are you-"

"Just wait." Scott says, looking back under the hood. He wanted to cheer Stiles up after yeaterday. He's not sure what he and Theo 'talked' about, but Stiles definitely didn't seem to happy afterwards. Scott pulls another wire, then says to Stiles, "Try the ignition."

Stiles furrows his brows. He slowly walks over to the drivers seat, trying the keys that Scott had found in the glove compartment. When he turns it, the car roars to a start. Scott smiles, closing the hood. 

Stiles' entire face lights up. He smiles widely, looking from the car to Scott. Scott loves the way the beautiful smile looks on him. "You fixed my jeep?" He asks unbelievingly, like he can't fathom that someone would do something nice for him.

"Yeah," Scott says, wiping sweat from his forehead, "My dad taught me how to fix cars, so I figured I'd give it a try."

Stiles lets out a small laugh, running his hand over the wheel. "...Thank you." He says geuinely. He looks so happy. The first time he's seemed happy or even smiled since Scott has met him. 

"You're welcome." Scott says, heart beating quickly and butterflies in his stomach.... oh god, he really does like Stiles, doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking this story so far? Where do you want it to go? I'd love to know, please leave me a comment! 
> 
> Also, please leave me suggestions for future chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Scott walks into Tracy's house late at night, he can hear talking. It's muffled, but hard to miss. Scott couldn't sleep, so he came over to workout in the training room, to tire himself out. He's had a lot of trouble sleeping lately. Neither Stiles nor Theo were in the house, Scott figured they took a late night walk around the woods or something. The voices Scott can hear are of Theo and possibly Tracy. But one is unfamiliar.

Dropping the water bottle he brought, Scott follows the source of the sound. It takes him through the livingroom and into the kitchen, to a door that Scott has never been through. Upon opening he discovers a long stair case. He creeps down the concrete steps, able to hear the voices better now, but he still can't quite makeout what they're saying.

The basement is fairly small, about as big as the livingroom in his old apartment. It has an old lookinh washing machine and a couch, both caked in a layer of dust indicating no one's used them there in a while. There are two doors on the four walls, one askew. Scott tiptoes over to it, looking through the crack in the door.

He sees a small, completely concrete, unfinished room. Standing in it are Theo, Stiles, and Tracy. But not just them. Also a girl with curly brown hair and snow pale skin, on a chair in the with her arms restrained behind her, a small trail of blood on her chin.

Scott furrows his brows, confused. His eyes flicker back to Stiles, who's arms are crossed over his chest, and back is leaned against the wall. He doesn't look uninterested like he always does, he looks almost anxious. And disapointed, maybe. It's weird, Scott thinks, considering the entire scene. 

"You know this is kidnapping, right?" The girl from the chair says to Theo, sounding not at all scared of the werewolf, "Do you honestly think the others don't know where I am?"

"I think you broke into _my_ property." Theo says with an evil smirk, taking a step closer to the brunette. "And you did it alone, with one gun," he holds up a black handgun, then laughs, tossing it aside and letting it drop onto the floor, "If the other hunters knew you were here, you'd come with an army, wouldn't you?"

The girl swallows, looking a bit nervous now. Oddly, though, she looks over to Stiles. Stiles meets her eyes momentarily, then drops hie gaze. She looks back to Theo with venom in her eyes. "They _will_ come here. No matter what happens to me, no matter if you kill me, they will come and kill _you_. And the rest of your pack of murderers."

Theo laughs again, shaking his head. "You hunters," he says, "Always looking for something to die for. Ever think maybe you're on the wrong side of this fight, Allison?"

The girl's- Allison's- glare intensifies. She turns to Stiles again, saying, "It's not too late to change your mind," she shakes her head, "This monster can't hurt you if you leave. We can help you leave, give you a place to stay."

Confusion fills Scott's head. Does this Allison girl- a hunter- know Stiles? Why is she trying to get him to leave Theo? Did she break into one of the houses just to get Stiles? Did she try to kill the pack? Everything about this whole thing is so odd and unsettling, that all Scott does is stand in the doorway, secretly watching the whole scene like a bug on the wall.

Stiles meets her gaze with familiarity in his eyes. He looks like he's about to says something back, too, but Theo beats him to it by saying, "I'd like to see you try to kill my pack. I worked very hard to build what I have, and I'm not so willing to just let it go to you, or Lydia, or whoever."

"You didn't work for _shit_." Allion yells, jolting foward in her chair, pulling against her restraints, "You killed, and lied, and manipulated your way into a pack, then turned innocent kids into murderers! You think just because you have everyone else under your thumb that I'm going to let you do whatever the hell you please?"

Theo rolls his eyes. "We're done here, Allison." He looks over to Stiles, then commands simply, "Kill her."

Scott's mouth falls open in surprise. How could killing this girl, who's tied up and weaponless, possibly be self defense? Stiles' eyes widen too, looking from the floor to Theo. He shakes his head slowly, defience and fear in his eyes. Theo tilts his head, shooting his boyfriend a dangerous look. "I said kill her." He repeats through gritted teeth.

"No." Stiles says, looking back at Allison. The huntress looks afraid, but like she's trying to hide it. Maybe trying to die with dignity. But Scott doesn't understand how anyone could be ready to die, without protesting or fighting at all. But Theo had said once that hunters are trained to die for their cause from a young age. But the fact that she's a hunter doesn't matter to Scott, this all still seems wrong. 

Theo's eyes glow red as they narrow. "I'm not gonna repeat myself." He says. He grabs Stiles roughly by the arm then, pulling him viciously from the wall. He pushes him foward, towards Allison. "Do it now."

"No!" Stiles retorts strongly this time, turning towards Theo with an furious glare. Scott wonders why he feels so passionately about sparing this huntress. He always seemed willing to kill anybody in the past. What's so special about Allison.

Tracy rolls her eyes from her spot against the wall, walking foward with her claws out. It only takes a single movement for Tracy to swipe her claws against Allison's throat, killing her. Blood spurts from the hunter's neck, spilling across the floor. Scott gasps lightly, staring at the dark red blood pooling on the concrete. Allison's head lolls backwards, eyes losing life. A sick feeling builds in Scott's gut. 

"What, you're rebelling?" Theo asks angrily, grabbing both of Stiles' forearms and slammimg him against the wall. Scott flinches at the noise of the human's skull hitting the stone wall. "You think you can just do whatever the hell you want, now?" He tightens his grip, "What's made you so brave? You're _mine_. You listen to _me_."

"Get the fuck off me!" Stiles yells, pushing Theo away from him, "I'm not yours, you psycho, and I'm not your fucking attack dog. If you want to kill someone, do it yourself, I'm sick of getting my hands bloody for you."

"You think so?" Theo challenges, looking scarier by the second. He grabs one of Stiles' wrists in one hand, squeezing it tight enough to make Stiles wince in pain. "You _are_ mine. Did you forget? Do I need to remind you?"

Tracy must see Scott then, because she looks to the doorway and he eyes widen. Quickly, she says, "Theo."

Theo looks to the doorway too, making direct eye contact with Scott. Scott widens his eyes. He drops Stiles' wrist and walks over, opening the door fully. Scott takes in a rapid breath, quickly saying, "I-I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Go back to the house." Theo commands, looking like he's now trying to hold back his anger. Scott swallows. Theo sighs, rubbing his forehead in exasperation, "Scott, I want you to go home now and I will talk to you in the morning, okay?"

Scott nods slightly, taking a step backwards. He glances back at Stiles, who's staring at him with dead eyes while rubbing his wrist fruitlessly. He looks at Allison's corpse, who's still dripping crimson. Then he practically runs out of the basement, up the stairs and out of Tracy's house. He blocks most of it out, something like panic in the pit of his gut.

Next thing he knows he's in his room, sitting on his bed. He takes a deep breath. That wasn't self defense. That was murder. It doesn't matter that she was a hunter, she was defenseless and they killed her. Theo didn't, not directly, but he _killed_ her. And what he did to Stiles... it isn't justifiable. It wasn't about controlling a killer or tough love, it was abuse. But it's _Theo_. He's not... he can't be... 

Scott can hardly sleep afterwards. He just lays in the dark, thinking about what's happened. Thinking about who his alpha really is.

 

When Scott wakes up, Theo and Stiles are both still asleep in their room, door closed. He's glad, because he really doesn't want to talk to Theo today. He quickly gets dressed and leaves the house, heading for his car. He's thought about this all night, and he tries to ignore the little voice in his head that's whispering _Go back home, forget about last night._

He can't forget about last night, though. Last night was.. brutal. Tracy just ripped that girl's throat out, with zero remorse. And Theo wanted it done, practically tried to force Stiles to do it. Then hurt him when he wouldn't comply. Scott tried to think of a million ways to possibly justify that rough, cruel behavior, but he came up blank. That's why Scott needs to do this. Even though he really doesn't want to.

Entering his crappy car, a realization dawns upon Scott. He hasn't left the house since he moved in. Well, not exactly true, he did go to meet Braeden and then the Donatti pack. But he hasn't been anywhere of his own accord. Hasn't really felt the need to, either. Scott sighs, starting the ignition and driving away from the bundle of houses.

The only road away from the homes is long and lonely. It's surrounded on both sides by tall trees and dense forest. No one ever drives here, besides the pack, because it only leads to the four houses. Scott didn't realize how isolated they truly were until just this moment. 

After about ten minutes Scott reaches town. It's a nice town, small and cozy. It's the type of place Scott has dreamed about living in since he was ten. From what Scott can tell no one from the pack ever hang out in town. They hang out at home, amongst eachother. Even Liam, Hayden, and Corey, the teenagers in highschool. Scott doesn't even think they have friends in their school. Scott pulls into a spot at the curb of a short street, in front of the local police station. It takes a minute for Scott to gain his nerve, then he eventually steps out of his car.

The police station is cold when Scott walks into it. The tiled floor and walls are crisp white, creating a sort of unnatural glow to the whole place, which only unsettles Scott more. "Can I help you, sir?" A lady with dark hair at the front desk asks behind bullet proof, looking up from the paperwork in front of her. Scott swallows, stepping foward.

"Yeah, I think so," he says, walking up to te glass and looking at the lady, "I-I think I need to report a crime."

The lady opens her mouth to speak, but another voice, a man's voice, from the right says, "I can help you with that."

Scott looks over. In the doorway stands a man with a pale brown police uniform and a dirty blond hair. He also has a sheriffs badge attached to the breast of his shirt. "Come this way," He says with a friendly smile, gesturing Scott out of the lobby.

Scott follows the sheriff nervously. They walk through a room of desks, passing a few deputies. It seems to be a slow day, or maybe it's the early hour. He's led into an office, where the sheriff cocks his head towards a seat while closing the door. 

"I'm sheriff Parrish, nice to meet you," Parrish says, taking a seat at the other side of the desk, "What can I do for you, uh-"

"Scott McCall." Scott says simply. He looks down at his hands saying slowly, "Um... I need to report a crime."

Parrish nods. "And what's that?"

"... murder?" Scott says, looking back up. He feels guilty as he says it, like he's betraying Theo, betraying his new pack. And maybe admitting this to the police will also put Stiles at risk of being arrested, but he can't think about that. He needs to do this for the greater good.. right? This is ultimately for the greater good, right?

Parrish's face falls a little. Clearly they don't get severe crimes in this town that often, especially not murder. "Okay. Can you tell me any information of who committed the crime and a location?"

"Yes," Scott says, "It was in a basement on evergreen avenue- house 6- and Theo Raeken and Tracy Stewart are responsible."

Parrish's face softens then. Scott tilts his head. Then Parrish laughs slightly, saying, "Oh, I know who you are. You're Theo's new beta, aren't you?" Scott nods, confused, "Of course. Should've known you'd be here eventually. Theo told me he just added a new beta to his pack."

Scott furrows his brows, perplexed. "I- I don't understand."

Parrish laughs again, leaning back in his chair. "Don't worry, Scott. Me and Theo.. we have an understanding. He keeps a certain balance in this town." Scott stares at him, not knowing what he's getting at until Parrish's eyes suddenly glow orange. They fade back to green after a second, and he says, "You don't need to worry about Theo. He takes care of hunters, and other threats that the police can't."

"... oh." Scott says simply, looking down. So the cops don't care about Theo killing people. And maybe Scott shouldn't either. Maybe Theo 'taking care' of threats- even if it's gruesome- is a good thing. Scott doesn't know what to think, suddenly.

But Scott can't get over Theo grabbing Stiles and pinning him against the wall. It was just cruel, with no possible justification. Scott looks back at Parrish and says, "There's another thing, though... I think Theo is abusing his boyfriend."

Parrish's smile drops. He sighs, tapping his finger against his desk. "Stiles Stilinski." He says. 

Scott nods, looking hopefully towards the sheriff. "Listen," Parrish says, leaning in with a gentle voice, "Stiles is a very disturbed young man. He went through quite the trauma."

Scott tilts his head. "What trauma?" He asks curiously. What trauma did Stiles do through? Scott suddenly feels kind of protected. Another weird werewolf instinct that Scott doesn't understand.

"His dad passed away a few years ago." Parrish explains matter of factly, leaning back into his chair. Scott's eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah, real tragedy. His father was the sheriff before me, Stiles watched it happen. Bullet wound. He was his only family, his mother died when he was younger, and he had no siblings or grandparents. I think it really messed with the poor kids head, he hasn't been the same since."

A ping of sadness goes through Scott's chest. "Oh." He says again. He never really thought about Stiles' past. "... but, Theo's-"

"I think we both know how violent the kid is," Parrish interupts quietly, "You get it, you live with him now. And Theo is a little rough with him, but it's for the greater good. As much as I hate to say it, it's the only way to keep Stiles in line- keep him killing hunters instead of innocent people. You understand, don't you?"

Scott looks down. The greater good. Maybe it is for the best, or maybe not. Scott doesn't know anymore, this whole trip changed things a bit. What did he really want, anyways? For Theo to be arrested? Or any of the pack to be in trouble? Is Theo really a bad guy, or does he just have weird moments? Maybe that hunter girl was dangerous. Scott just doesn't know. So he nods, looking back up at the sheriff.

Parrish smiles slightly. "Besides," he says, "It's not like Theo's _abusive_. He really loves him, it's just.. tough love. And I'm sure Stiles, under all his brooding and pouting, likes Theo back."

Scott nods again, offering a fake smile. "Um, thanks," he says standing, "Sorry for, uh, wasting your time. I'm gonna head home now."

"Nice meeting you, Scott," Parrish says, standing as well and shaking Scott's hand, "And try not to worry so much. Theo knows best."

Scott walks from the office, escaping into the lobby. He takes a deep breath, walking over to the clear doors. It's drizzling slightly when he walks back onto the sidewalk, angry storm clouds in the sky, darkening the street. He starts walking over to his car, thinking things over. He shouldn't have come. He really, really shouldn't have come here. It was a waste of time, and now he's just deeply confused.

Before Scott can get to his car he bumps into someone passing him. "Sorry," he says, stopping and looking behind him. A girl with long red hair and a nice blue dress is staring back at him. She looks annoyed for a moment, narrowing her eyes. But then, something like familiarity sparks in her green eyes. She stares at Scott's face instensly. Then she swallows, turning and storming into the police station without a word. Scott stays standing on the sidewalk for a moment, then shakes his head, entering his car.

 

When Scott gets home it's pouring. He runs from his car to the front door, rain water drenching him. When he does get into the warm house, he closes the wooden door, still able to hear the pouring behind it. He stips off his wet coat, hanging it on the hook next to the window. When he turns back around he's surprised to see Theo standing in the doorway.

He jumps a bit, swallowing. "Hey." He says, "you scared me."

Theo doesn't smile. His face remains completely void of any emotion. Creepily so. His arms are crossed over his chest. He looks scary. Threatening. "Where were you?" He asks, voice eerily calm.

Scott laughs nervously, fiddling with his hands. "W-what do you mean?" He asks nervously.

Theo tilts his head slowly to the side. Scott looks away unintentionally. A crack of thunder from outside fills the house followed by a briliant light through the windows. "Don't lie." Theo says, taking a small step foward, uncrossing his arms, "There's no point. You can't hide anything from me."

Scott sighs. "You already know then, don't you?" He says, resigned. 

Theo walks up closer, until he's only two feet in front of Scott. "Yeah." He says, "Parrish called. Said you wanted to report a crime?"

"I'm sorry, Theo-"

"You apologize too much." Theo says, interupting him. Scott gulps. "Scott," he says quieter, leaning in, "Don't you get it? I'm looking out for you. The _only_ one looking out for you. That girl- she was a hunter, you know that? She wanted to kill us."

Scott looks down. Theo continues, "I know you don't mean to do this, Scott, you're still new to all of this. But don't make me regret taking you in. You have to trust me, can you do that?"

"... You're abusing Stiles. How can I trust you?" He asks. He's more willing to forget the hunters and killing, because that migjt be for the greater good, but the abuse? It's different. It's _Stiles_. 

Theo stares at him for a moment. Then he laughs slightly, eyes turning dark. "You seem very interested in Stiles. Ever since you moved in, you've went out of your way to talk to him, and ask the other betas about him. I'm starting to think that you have a little crush on him."

Scott's eyes widen. No, no, no. Theo can't think that. "What, no, I-"

Theo laughs again. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure sneaking into our bedroom to watch us have sex means you like him." Scott's heart sinks suddenly. "Don't worry," Theo says, touching Scott's shoulder, "It's just a crush. Unless you act on it."

"I-I-I.." Scott stutters, having no idea what to say. Theo knows. How does he know? Why did he wait so long to say something? Theo laughs darkly once again, then rubs his shoulder, making Scott feel tense and really uneasy. 

"I know you won't act on it. Because you know he's mine" Theo says, smirking, "And you're gonna listen to me and trust my judgment from now on, right?"

Scott nods instantly. Theo smiles once again, giving his shoulder one final pat and stepping away, going back to the Theo Scott met a while ago. "Good." He says simply. Then he walks away, upstairs. Scott takes a deep breath, leaning against the door behind him. Another crack of thuder sounds, shaking the house. Stiles was right. Scott should've never trusted Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me any comments!!! Also please tell me where you want this to go!!


	6. Chapter 6

Scott stares at the TV screen in front of him, watching some shooter video game. On the couch next to him are Corey and Josh, both very concentrated on beating the other in the game. Scott glances at the clock, noticing it's nearly ten at night.

Josh's laughter fills the air, followed by Corey's huff of frustration. "You fucking suck at this game!" Josh says, pushing at Corey's shoulder, "And now you have to wash the dishes for the next week!"

The sound of a car door shutting fills Scott's ears. Josh and Corey must hear it too because both of their heads snap to the window next to the TV. Theo, two yards away, is exiting his car, holding a couple of plastic bags. Josh swallows, smile from a second ago falling. He turns to Scott and says, "It's been fun hanging out with you, but you should probably go home now."

Scott sighs. He's been over all day, trying to avoid Theo. He knows how Scott feels about Stiles. About his _boyfriend_. And Theo was scary last night. Like, actually terrifying. Scott spent the entire night thinking about what he should do. He thought about quitting the pack entirely, but then he realized he has no money saved and hasn't found a job yet. Hasn't even been looking, actually. So instead or facing his problems, he just spent the day hanging out with Josh and Corey.

"Yeah." Corey adds, putting his game controller back on the TV stand and shutting off the game consol. "It's getting kind of late. And you don't want to... upset Theo."

Scott nods. "Yeah, I get it. I'll see you guys later." He stands then, waving them away and walks from the messy livingroom into the front room. He opens the front door, closing it behind him and beginning his walk back to the house. 

"Hey," Scott says as he walks up to Theo's truck. Theo stops grabbing his bags and looks to Scott.

"Hey." He responds, face completely unreadable. He starts grabbing more bags, commenting, "Haven't seen you all day. I guess you and Josh are becoming pretty good friends."

"Something like that." Scott says, looking down. Theo starts walking into the house, gesturing with his head for Scott to follow him, which Scott does.

"About last night," Theo says as they walk into the house, "I really didn't mean to scare you. But sometimes I'm just worried that you'll do something that will hurt us all." He drops his bags on the kitchen counter, putting his hands down and facing Scott as he continues, "That girl- that _hunter_ \- she was a threat to all of us. She came with a book of matches and lighter fluid. If me and Tracy hadn't found her in time.." he pauses, shaking his head, "She would've killed all of us."

Scott looks down. Well, he didn't know that part. Theo continues, "I know what you were thinking, Scott, I really do. But I really can't have you running to the police everytime I try to defend my pack."

Theo sighs, adding, "And about Stiles," Scott's eyes widen and his heartbeat increases, "You shouldn't worry about him. I do what I have to to keep him under control. I'm not going to try to make you understand, I just hope you can leave it alone." Theo's face looks completely genuine as he says it, like this is what's best for Stiles, "And I know you're a good guy, so I know you're going to ignore this crush you have on him. Right?"

Scott nods, not dare meeting Theo's eyes. Theo smirks, "Good. You should go upstairs, get some rest. Don't forget, training in the morning."

Scott turns quickly, rushing up the stairs. He walks swiftly down the hall, passing Theo and Stiles' bedroom on the way. He stops in his tracks at the door when he sees Stiles inside. The human is sitting on the edge of their bed, hands in his lap and head down. Scott has never seen him look more vunrable. He pale features are soft, he almost looks.. sad. Unguarded. Scott watches him with silent fascination and wonders why he's so upset. 

After another few moments of watching him through the doorway, Scott walks quietly into his room. He shuts the door behind him, the urge to sit next to Stiles on that bed and make him happy again strong. He ignore it, though, instead flopping down on his bed and squeezing his eyes shut. 

-

Training starts at eight am. Scott is actually participating this time, as Theo deemed him 'ready'. He's fought Malia and Josh so far, losing to both of them after an embarressingly short amount of time. Stiles is sitting in the corner like before, playing with his silver bullet, looking bored and guarded again. But Scott won't forget last night.

Tracy flips Josh on the mat with excellent cooridination, then looks over to Theo expectantly. Theo, from his spot standing with his arms crossed against the matted wall, looks to Stiles and says, "Why don't you have a go at it."

Stiles sighs, placing his bullet carefully on the stack of red mats next to him. He walks over to the chest against the far wall and takes out two small daggers, then walks to the middle of the room. He looks at Tracy, something like hatred in his eyes. Tracy lets out a grunting noise, running at Stiles with a mouthful of sharp teeth and claws. Stiles steps to his left before she scratches him. While she's turned around Stiles takes the chance to stab one of his daggers into her back. Tracy growls in pain, spinning back around.

The fight doesn't last much longer. Tracy gets a couple of scratches in, but Stiles ends up slicing her stomach and she caves, yelling frustratedly, "Fine, you win!"

Stiles takes a deep breath, narrowing his eyes at the girl. Something tells Scott he wishes he could get a few more cuts in. He turns to Theo and in an annoyed voice asks, "Can I sit back down now?"

Theo seems to consider this for a moment. "No," he says, stepping foward, "first fight me."

Scott's eyes widen in surprise. Theo never participates directly in training, doesn't fight anyone. Scott figured it was because he was too strong, that it made it unfair for the betas. But Stiles.. is he too strong for Stiles? Because Stiles is obviously a great fighter and could probably beat up the rest of the betas. But Theo...

Stiles looks surprised too. He takes a small step backward, lowering his bloody daggers a bit. Then he shakes his head, something unusual twisting his face. Is he afraid?

"C'mon." Theo coaxes, tossing his hoodie to the side of him and walking foward until he's right in front of Stiles. "It's been a while since we've fought eachother. I want to see if you've really improved since then."

Stiles hesitantly raises his knives, looking reluctant but prepared to fight. Theo lets his claws grow out of his nails, the tranformation going really smooth. His eyes glow red a moment later, but he looks completely in control. Cocky, even. Scott's hand curls nervously into the fabric of his pants.

"Go ahead." Theo says, looking over his boyfriend. Stiles swallows, hands looking uncomfortable and unsure where they grip the knife handles. He lunges at Theo a moment later, ready to stab Theo through the heart, but Theo catches him by the front of his shirt and slams him down onto the mat. Stiles lets out a grunt of pain, lying limp on the floor for a moment.

"Get up." Theo says, circling Stiles with a cruel look in his red eyes. Scott looks around at the rest of the betas, shocked. They are all looking down, faces blank. They don't care. None of them care. "Come on, Stiles, get up and fight." Theo says more aggressively.

Stiles sits up slowly, the action obviously painful. Theo stares at him with a combination of violence and adoration in his eyes. Stiles jumps at Theo again, not even getting a knick before Theo pushes him easily back. Stiles stumbles but remains standing. "Gonna have to try harder than that." Theo says with a smirk.

Stiles huffs in a deep breath. He's in pain. Scott can smell it on him. Scott wants to stop this, wants to protect Stiles from Theo. But he knows it will only makes things worse, so he bites down on his tongue and watches with worried eyes. Stiles weakly swings an arm, nearly cutting Theo, but Theo grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back. A terrible crack sounds out. Stiles fully cries out this time, the smell if pain increasing trying desperately to pull away.

Theo chuckles, releasing his arm after a moment. Stiles pulls away, cradling his arm to his chest. "Guess you still need some practice," Theo says, obviously amused. Scott doesn't understand how he could laugh after hurting Stiles.

Stiles lets out a frustrated noise, blood dripping down his chin, throwing his knives down on the mat. "You fucking cheated!" Stiles yells, looking and smelling increasingly more angry. "You just wanted me to lose!"

Theo chuckles again, something dark in his eyes this time. He's looking at Stiles like he both wants to continue fighting with him and have sex with him right here on the floor. Stiles goes at him, pushing at his chest, more angry than Scott has ever seen him. Theo catches his wrists easily, squeezing them too hard and saying, "Don't get carried away."

Stiles rips his arms away, a pained look in his glaring eyes. Scott's never smelt such hatred on another person. Stiles hates Theo more than Tracy, and more than Donovan. Theo is giving Stiles this pointed look now. A warning. Stiles clenches his jaw shut, hands at his sides curled into tight fists. Then he leaves, storms out of the room and down the stairs. 

After a moment, when Stiles has already left the house, Theo says casually, "Alright, who's next?"

-

Scott walks into the house, and inmediately smells Stiles. Since after training Theo stayed over at Tracy's, Scott follows the all too familiar scent into the garage. When he opens the door he sees Stiles sitting in his car, wiping the dashboard with a wet towel. He still smells angry from an hour ago, but he seems to have calmed down a bit.

As Scott enters the passanger side of the car Stiles doesn't look at him. "You going somewhere?" Scott asks.

Stiles sighs, throwing his towel between the seats. He rubs a hand over his forehead, closing his eyes momentarily. Scott looks down, asking in a quiet voice, "Are you okay?"

Stiles looks at him like it's the most strange thing he's ever heard. As if no one's ever asked that before.

"We can talk about... I dunno, everything. Anything. If you want to." Scott says, placing his hand gently on his wrist. Stiles winces at the touch, ripping is arm away. Scott widen his eyes, pulling away.

Scott stares at him in surprise. Stiles huffs out a frustrated breath, rubbing his wrist ruefully. Scott grabs his wrist again, pulling down his sleeve quickly. The fragile skin there is bruised a terrible purple and yellow color and there are indents of claw marks there. Stiles pulls his wrist away quickly, though, pulling the sleeve of his red hoodie back down to cover the marks.

"I'm sorry." Scott says, having no idea what else he can possibly offer to him. What _can_ you even say to that? Did Theo do that to him? And if he did, what else does he do him? What bruises is he hiding under his long sleeved shirts and hoodies?

Stiles shakes his head, eyes cast down. "I-It's okay." He says simply, voice defeated. 

Scott stares at him for a long time. At his pale face. And his countless moles. He knows that Theo knows about his crush. But knowing that doesn't make it go away. He has no idea why, but he's attracted to Stiles. He puts a hand on Stiles' arm and leeches away his pain, remembering when Theo taught him thr trick a few weeks ago. Stiles looks confused for a moment, then he face softens, scent changing to a more content one.

When Scott's sure all his pain is gone, he pulls his arm away. Stiles looks at him with awe in his eyes. ".. thanks." He says softly. Scott presses forward before he can stop himself, brushing his lips against Stiles'. They're soft. The kiss lasts a few seconds, but then Stiles pulls away. And slaps Scott across the face.

Scott rubs his cheek, staring at Stiles with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Stiles, I'm so sorry," he says frantically. Stiles just continues to stare at him, his scent quickly changing from calm to angry once again. God, what the hell was Scott thinking?

Stiles storms from the car after that, rushing away from the garage, leaving Scott to just sit there in the jeep. He messed up. Really, really badly. Oh, Theo's gonna kill him if he finds out. Leaving the jeep, he leaved the garage as well. He needs to find Stiles, he can't possibly leave things like that.

As he follows Stiles scent through the house, as soon as he enters the kitchen he hears someone ask, "Where are you going?"

Scott jumps, looking into the diningroom. Josh is sitting at the table, textbook in front of him. "I'm following Stiles, did you see where he went?"

"Out that way," Josh says, pointing to the back door, "I think into the woods, he hangs out there sometimes."

Scott nods, opening the door. "Scott, can I talk to you a minute?" Josh asks before he can leave. Scott nods, closing the door and stepping into the room. Josh closes his testbook and says, "You've been hanging around Stiles a lot lately. Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

Scott heartbeat slightly rises. "I'm trying to be nice to him." Josh looks unbelieving at that. Scott narrows his eyes, asking, "Why isn't it a good idea?"

Josh looks around, noting that Theo isn't here to overhear their conversation. Then he says quietly, "Don't involve yourself with Theo and Stiles. Theo's possessive. And not just a little bit. He gets really weird about it. I'm telling you as a friend that you should just avoid Stiles."

"Should I be afraid of Theo?" Scott asks, wanting more than anything else an honest answer. Because he has no idea what to think anymore. 

Josh looks unsure whether or not to answer that question. But then he whispers, "Yeah, you really should."

It feels like a bucket of cold water has been dumped on Scott's head. His whole chest goes icy, something uncomfortable swirling in his gut. He takes a single step backward, not knowing what to say. He swallows his fear for a moment, just simply asking, "Are you going to tell him?"

Josh sighs. "I won't," he says, "But just... be careful."

Scott nods, leaving the house through the back door. He walks quickly into the woods, ignoring what Josh said. What can Theo do? That question is what worries Scott more than anything.

-

Scott comes across Stiles deep within the woods. He's sitting in front of a creek, facing away from Scott, knees pulled up to his chest. He's crying. Scott can smell the tears and hear the small, hitched breaths he keeps taking. The sound is unsettling. Stiles never shows this much emotion. And Scott doesn't like the fact that he's the one who made Stiles cry.

Scott takes a step foward, stepping on a twig. Stiles' head snaps behind him, tears in his big amber eyes. He wipes them away quickly with the back of his sleeve, shouting, "Can you just leave me alone!"

Scott doesn't walk back to the house like he knows he should. Instead he takes a seat on the grass next to Stiles and says, "I'm really sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to.. ya know.."

Stiles rolls his wet eyes. "Of course you meant it." He says, looking to the creak, "That's why you've been nice to me. I knew you weren't just a nice guy, you just wanted something from me. You're just like _them_." He spits out the word like it's a curse.

Scott widens his eyes. "No, no, Stiles, I didn't- that's not why-"

Stiles is looking at him with a glare. Scott deflates a bit. "I like you." He says quietly. "Maybe.. maybe that might be part of the reason I've been nice to you. But it's not for.. you know, sex or anything. I just.. I'm nice to be nice, not because I have some ulterior motive."

Stiles looks him up and down. Then he looks to his shoes, sniffling and wiping his eyes again. Scott adds, "And I'm sorry I kissed you. But I just want you to know that I don't think you're a bad person."

Stiles rests his head on his knees. "I am a bad person." He says softly. He sounds resigned.

Scott shakes his head. "You're not. And you don't have to stay here, you know. You can leave."

Stiles rolls his eyes again. "Easy for you to say." He says softly, playing with the fabric of his pants. "I have nowhere to go. And Theo.. he'd never let me go."

Scott looks down as well, not knowing what else to say. After a moment of listening to the creak's water flow and birds chirp around them, Scott asks, "Did Theo kill your dad?"

Stiles' eyes widen at the mention of his dad. He sniffs again, looking away because an oncoming tear starts flowing down his face. "No," he answers a moment later, "That's not- no."

"What happened?" Scott asks.

Stiles stares at the grass below him. Then he starts talking. "My dad was shot by hunters." He rubs his eyes with the back of his eyes. "He wasn't supernatural, or anything. He just got in the way." His voice cracks as he continues, "I was there. He didn't die right away. He was in a the hospital for a while. But I guess they couldn't.. too much bloodloss, they couldn't save him. I didn't get to say anything to him.. he was just.." another tear rolls down his cheek, "Gone."

Scott swallows, tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry." He says in a small voice, wiping his eyes.

Stiles sniffs, continuing, "That's uh.. when I met Theo. He said he could help me find the hunters who killed him. That he'd help me kill them."

Scott shifts, still staring at the creak. "So he trained me. Taught me to fight. To kill. It was just us, back then. He- _we_ had an apartment down town. I don't really remember much of it. I just remember being angry and wanting to kill who killed my dad.

"When we finally found them were in some warehouse. They were all just sitting around a poker table, laughing. Like they weren't all murderers who killed an innocent man. Then.. then I killed them. I killed them all." Stiles' hand keeps playing with his jeans, and his eyes keep steady on the trees in front of him. 

"But it was weird." He says, looking from the trees to the creak, "After they were all dead, I felt.. empty. My dad was still dead. All that aggression and anger.. it was gone. And I felt nothing."

"I guess Theo liked me." Stiles says with a shrug. "Or maybe he just wanted a monster. I don't know."

Scott wipes his cheeks, looking away while he does. "That's.." he trails off, "I'm so sorry, that's terrible."

Stiles shakes his head. "No. I'm not a good person, Scott. I'm bad. I kill people."

"Theo makes you." Scott defends.

"I still do it." Stiles says back.

After that they sit there for a while. They don't say anything. Scott doesn't know what he can say to make this better. There's no fixing this. The situation's too fucked up. So they just sit, listening to the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Not sure if I liked this chapter. Let me know what you want to see happen and what direction this story should go.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott pulls on a t-shirt, the air around him warm and a little uncomfortable on this June day. Scott sighs, hand just above the doorknob, afraid to twist it. Scott kissed Stiles yesterday. It all still seems so unreal, the entire conversation. After they were done, Stiles said a small thanks for listening to him, then went back inside. Scott sat there a little longer, worrying about what repercussions this may lead to. He's not saying he's afraid.. but he doesn't want to see what Theo would do if he found out about the kiss.

But he also knows he can't hide from Theo forever. He turns the knob, pushing the door open. When he gets downstairs, he sees Stiles at the kitchen table on his laptop. Stiles looks up, face softening at the sight of Scott. "Hey." He says, lips twitching a bit at the corners.

"Hey." Scott says back, smile forming over his mouth without permission. He can't help it. He likes seeing Stiles look happy. But Stiles is still wearing a long sleeved shirt despite the hot day, and Scott hates that it's to hide bruises. He steps further into the room, asking in a quiet voice, "Are you- um- alright?"

Stiles looks surprised at that. "Yeah, actually," he says, genuine surprise in his voice, "I feel.. good. For the first time in a while. I think I just needed to talk about everything, ya know?"

"Good." Scott says. He walks up to the table until he's inches away from the hard wood. "So, um.. what's the plan?"

Stiles tilts his head in confusion. "What plan?"

Scott looks at him intently, saying, "You know. The plan for you. You're.. not gonna stay with Theo, are you?"

Stiles' almost smile falls at this. He looks back to his computer, swallowing. "I already told you. I can't leave him."

"But you have to try." Scott whispers, afraid that at any moment Theo will walk in and hear him, "I saw the bruises. You can't stay here, Stiles, it's not-"

"Scott." Stiles says, looking back up intently. Scott closes his mouth. Stiles continues, making himself very clear, "It's not worth it to try. I'm not leaving."

Scott looks down at the floor. "O-oh." He says. He really thought that after yesterday, after letting so much emotion out, that Stiles would have a change of heart. He thought maybe they'd both leave.. together. But Stiles feels like he can't. And maybe he really _can't_. Scott has no idea how far Theo would go to keep him here, has no idea how far he's probably already gone. But still, Scott can't help but feel a ping of hurt in his chest.

Scott doesn't get a chance to say anything else, though, as he hears the back door slide open. Theo enters the room a moment later. He's shirtless and all wet, with swim trunks on and a towel around his shoulders. "Hey." He says kindly, flashing Scott a smile. It's so weird how he can still appear so nice despite everything. It makes Scott think he's going crazy sometimes, that Theo is actually still the same guy he met months ago.

Scott offers a nervous smile back. He doesn't know how Theo could possibly find out about the kiss, but still he wouldn't be surprised if the alpha could somehow sense it. Besides, he somehow found out about Scott's crush, so the possibility isn't completely crazy.

"Stiles," Theo says, making the boys head shoot up, "Mind going upstairs and getting some more towels?" Stiles slowly shuts his laptop, glancing between the two werewolves before leaving the kitchen. The question is casual, but as soon as Stiles leaves Scott feels like it was just a ploy to get him alone.

His theory is confirmed when Theo turns to him and says, "Hot day out. Everyone's in the pool, if you want to cool down."

Scott nods slowly. Theo chuckles a second later, shaking his head. "You know, Scott," he says, "You don't have to be nervous around me. I don't bite."

Scott looks down. He's not entirely sure about that. "I'm sorry, I'm just.." he trails off, having absolutely no idea what to say about that. He swallows again, saying, "I'm not scared."

He's sure Theo can hear the lie, hear the skip in his heartbeat. But still, he just nods, saying a simple, "Good." He then adds, "We're going to meet with some hunters later on. Everyone's coming. So just be ready by eight."

"Okay." Scott says, "And I think I am gonna go hang out by the pool." He says. Theo nods, offering him another smile. Scott leaves the kitchen, resting momentarily against the hallway wall.

Stiles comes back into the kitchen a minute later, Scott can hear his light footsteps. He glancing through the doorway, mostly hidden behind the wall, out of sight. Stiles hands Theo the towels. Theo instead of taking them pulls him close, trapping the human against the counter. He kisses him hotly, running one of his hands through his hair. Stiles complies with the kiss, closing his eyes and remaining still.

Theo pulls away, still leaning in close to Stiles. He looks at Stiles adoringly, smiling. If Scott didn't know any better he'd say that Theo actually loved Stiles. He certainly acts like he does. "All mine, right?"

Stiles visibly sighs. "Yeah." He mutters unhappily. Theo kisses him again, this time using tongue. One hand tightens in Stiles' hair, tilting his head the way he wants it. Then, as Scott stares, as Theo is kissing him, he glances over and his eye's find Scott's. He doesn't break eye contact, lookinh smug as he kisses his boyfriend, as if telling Scott who's in charge.

Scott blushes, quickly looking away. He leaves the house, retreating through the back door. When he closes the door behind him he sees Josh, Malia, Corey and Liam in the pool, splashing eachother and swimming around while Tracy lays across a lounger, tanning in a bathing suit. They all look so normal. Like actual, happy teenagers. How do they not realize that their alpha is evil? Do they even care?

"Hey, Scott!" Josh calls, in the middle of dunking a laughing Corey under the water. Scott waves, faking a smile and stuffing a hand into the pocket of his beige shorts. "Hey, can you get the pool noodles?" Josh calls over the splashing.

"They're in our yard, in the big shed," Malia calls, climbing out of the pool in her bikini and walking over to the diving board. Scott nods, walking from the pool and into the yard.

The yards are all connected, fences all tore down, creating one giant yard. He walks down to Malia's house, to the shed near the wooden fence blocking off the forest. That's when he sees Hayden kneeling down in a garden, with several plastic boxes of flowers next to her. 

"Hey," Scott says, walking over. Hayden turns and smiles, wiping sweat from her forehead. "You like to garden?"

"Yeah," she says, "Are you hanging out with them in the pool?" Scott nods. "Yeah, I don't like hanging out with them. I mean, no offense, but they're all basically wild animals with clothes."

Scott chuckles. "Can you help me with this for a second?" She asks, holding up a shovel. Scott nods, taking it and kneeling in the dirt next to her. She tells him where to dig, so he does as she starts pulling out flowers from the plastic black box.

"So," Scott says, still digging, "You and Liam. How long have you guys been in the pack?"

"Two years." Hayden says. "When I was a sophmore, I had a kidney problem. My sister couldn't afford to pay for it anymore. She's a cop, so Parrish told her about Theo. He agreed to bite me. Then, of course, when I started beating Liam in sports, he begged Theo to bite him too." She laughs at the end.

Scott nods, taking in the information. "So, your sister," He asked nosily, "You don't live with her anymore?"

Hayden shakes her head. "Made more sense to live with Theo, especially when he pays for everything and my sister can barely afford a two bedroom apartment."

Scott can't help but notice how similiar her story is to Scott's. Hayden places a purple flower into the dirt, using her own shovel to pile dirt around the roots. Scott swallows, slowly asking, "Do you like Theo?" 

He knows he shouldn't ask that. Somehow everything always gets back to Theo. Hayden tilts her head in confusion, scent clouding with something like worry. "W-what?" She asks, dropping her shovel.

"I just mean," Scott says quietly, "Everyone- everyone in the pack acts like all of this is normal. But.. you know, right? You know how he really is?"

Hayden looks confused and scared, slowly backing away from Scott like he's insane. But he _needs_ to know. "You've been talking to Stiles too much," Hayden says, shaking her head and returning to her gardening, "You don't need to help me, thanks anyways."

"Why does everyone ignore the way he treats him?" Scott continues, voice more urgent.

Hayden shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Please," Scott says, eyes glowing golden, grabbing her wrist. She makes a noise of discomfort, pulling away from his grip. Scott pulls away instantly, suddenly realizing what he's doing. He stands, staring at the young girl's scared face. "I'm so sorry," Scott mutters, blinking the color from his eyes, turning and rushing away.

He passes the pool, hearing Josh call, "You didn't get the noodles-" before he goes back inside. He practically runs up the stairs, to his bedroom, where he promptly shuts and locks the door. 

Oh god. What did he do? He completely lost control. That's never happened before. He's just mad, and scared, and confused. He doesn't know what to think, all he knows is that Stiles has bruises and Josh said that he should be afraid of Theo.

-

Scott is sitting on his bed, scrolling through job listings on his laptop when he hears a knock at the door. "Come in!" He calls, shutting his computer quickly, in case it's Theo. Josh opens the door, though, leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, hey," Scott says, swallowing. 

"Hey. We're gonna go meet the hunters in a few minutes, Theo told me to come get you." Josh says, stepping in. Then he closes the door behind him, saying, "Hayden thinks you're crazy."

Scott sighs. "What the hell are you doing?" Josh asks with a sigh, "You have to stop asking about Stiles and Theo, man."

"What will he do?" Scott asks. Josh raises an eyebrow. "You said I should be afraid of him. What will he do to me if I keep asking?"

Josh looks down, swallowing. He looks like he's about to answer when the door opens back up. Tracy is standing in the hall. "We're leaving," she says, side eyeing Josh, then turning to Scott. They both nod, and Tracy leaves, heading back downstairs. Josh glances at Scott, giving him a pointed look, before he leaves as well. Scott sighs, following after him.

When they get outside, everyone is waiting around, some already in the car. Josh climbs into the van, so Scott follows after him, sitting in the first row of backseats. Stiles is sitting in the front, silver bullet between his fingers. He glances into the rearview mirror, eyes boring into Scott's for a few moments before looking away.

-

The hunters chose to meet in an abandoned mall. The building is dark and spacious, leaving plenty of room. Scott walks silently, lagging behind the rest of the pack. The last time he tagged along to one of these 'meetings', he was attacked by a wendigo. So he's not exactly thrilled to be doing this. He rather never go to a meeting again, but he didn't really get a choice in the matter.

The hunters are already there waiting for them. There's six of them, two buff guys and three girls dressed in black, all standing behind their leader. Scott looks at their leader with narrowed eyes, something familiar about her. Then he remembers. When he was walking out of the police station, the girl he bumped into who seemed to know him. She has her long red hair in a curly ponytail and she's dressed in all black, with high black boots to match. 

"Theo." She says, looking disgusted by the sight of the alpha. Theo only smirks, confident as always. She turns to Stiles, who's at Theo's side, then. She looks sad at the sight of him. Stiles looks down, the smell of unhappiness pouring out of him in waves. She looks over everyone, saying, "You brought your entire pack."

"Had to," Theo says, "After the stunt you pulled sending Allison over, I thought I should be extra prepared."

She must be Lydia, Scott guesses, remembering what Allison had said before Tracy killed her. Lydia looks angry at the mention of Allison. "We didn't send her," she says. She then looks back to Stiles and says, "She went on her own."

"Why'd you want to meet, Lydia?" Theo asks, bored.

"We want to make a trade." Lydia says. Scott notices that she has no visible weapons on her. Theo tilts his head, seemingly intrigued. "We'll leave you alone. Let you have your pack, and we won't bother you ever again."

Theo hums. "And why would you do that?" 

Lydia swallows. "Give us Stiles."

Confusion fills Scott. How do Allison and Lydia, hunters, know Stiles? And why do they want him? Stiles looks back up, eyes widening. Theo starts laughing, shaking his head. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," he says, still laughing, "You think I'm going to give you _Stiles_? He's my best fighter."

Lydia turns to Stiles instead, giving him a pointed look. She really wants him to go with her. Scott really wants to know why. Stiles shakes his head, saying defeatedly, "Lydia, please, there's no point." 

"Well, we want him too." Lydia says to Theo, ignoring Stiles. "He's strong and human. He should be a hunter, not with a pack of your werewolves."

Theo starts laughing again. "You're not getting Stiles." He says matter of factly. Like this isn't even a negotiation. Scott isn't sure what's worse for Stiles; Theo or these hunters. But aparently Stiles doesn't have a say in this.

Lydia holds her head high. "If you don't want to trade, then we can just take him back. And then I'm sure he'll be happy to help us take your entire pack down."

Theo smirks, like this is the most entertaining thing in the world. "You're threatening me? Really think that's a good idea?"

The hunters behind Lydia pull out their various weapons. Theo rolls his eyes. "Kill her." He says quietly to Stiles, so quiet that only a supernatural sense of hearing could catch it.

Stiles hesitates for only a second. Then he pulls out his gun, raising it. Scott takes a step back. He's going to kill Lydia. But then something weird happens. Stiles takes the shot and misses. The bullet flies past Lydia's head but doesn't hit her. Then chaos breaks out. 

It's a flurry of gun shots and growls as the hunters start shooting and the betas attack them. Scott sees Lydia slip away without notice within the mess. It doesn't take long for the hunters to go down, the betas attacking them viciously with no remorse. Killing them, like their lives mean nothing. Scott watches it all from where he stands in the back. Stiles is standing too, holding his gun but not doing anything, as no hunter is attacking him. Maybe he's just seeing how this will play out.

Suddenly an arrow flies past Scott's face. He looks to his side where a male hunter is rushing over to him, dagger in his hand. Scott's fangs and claws grow, growling as the hunter swings his blade. He manages to dodge the first swing, but the second gets him across his left arm.

Another gun shot rings out, and the hunter falls in front of him. Scott turns to his left and sees Stiles with his gun up, smoke rising from the vent. Scott looks back down at the hunter, clawed hand over his head. The guy stares at him, jaw clenched. He closes his eyes a moment later, squeezing his eyes shut. Scott lowers his hand.

"Do it." Theo says, a few feet away. The chaos has died down now, all the hunters dead on the ground and the betas standing with blood covering them. "Do it, Scott." Theo repeats, "Kill him."

Scott glances back at the hunter. He tries to remind himself that this guy has probably killed countless innocent people. But he still can't do it. He can't kill someone, he just can't bring himself to do it.

Tracy huffs out a frustrated breath, walking over and snapping the guys neck without a moment's hesitation. Scott flinches, backing away as she glares at him. For a moment everyone is just standing around, dripping blood. Then Theo sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, clearly annoyed about how the fight went. He turns to Stiles, asking, "What the hell was that? I told you to kill her."

Stiles shrugs, putting his gun back into his pocket. "I missed." He says, looking Theo straight in the eye. Theo growls low in his throat as a warning. Stiles looks down with an eye roll.

Theo's head snaps over to Scott then. He walks over while angrily asking, "And _you_. You should've killed that hunter yourself. You should've listened to me."

"I couldn't." Scott says, taking a step backwards. Theo stops a few feet in front of him. "I'm sorry."

Theo shakes his head, opening his mouth to scold him again when Tracy interrupts, "Josh is the one who's been poisoning him against you."

They both turn to Tracy. "What?" Theo asks.

"He told Scott to be afraid of you," Tracy explains casually, "I heard him. He's trying to undermine you."

Scott and Theo both turn to Josh. His eyes are wide and scared, looking between Tracy and Theo. Theo steps away from Scott, walking over to Josh instead. "Is this true?" He asks, head tilted slightly.

Josh swallows, nervously playing with his hands. "No- well, y-yes, kind of, but I-"

Theo reaches over and abruptly but swiftly rips Josh's throat out. It's like every vein in Scott's body goes cold, his entire body tensing. He gasps, stepping backwards just as Josh's body hits the tile floor. Blood pours from the beta's throat, his eyes going empty in a matter of seconds. 

Theo stares at the body of his dead beta for a moment. Then he wipes his bloody hand on his black hoodie, turning back towards his betas. They are all looking down, but none of them seem surprised. Scott feels as though his body is slowly freezing. Tracy look smug, like this is exactly what she wanted. Stiles is staring at the body, seemingly disapointed, but he's not doing or saying anything.

"Does anyone else have a problem with my authority?" Theo asks, voice strangely completely steady and calm. All the betas shake their heads, no one daring to speak. Theo turns to Scott then. "What about you? Do you have a problem?"

Scott's jaw quivers. "N-no." He says, fear filling his voice and clouding his entire scent.

Theo looks him over. "Good." He says. He grabs Stiles' hand then, pulling him along as he leaves the abandoned building. Slowly, all the betas follow them, heads down, not looking at Josh's body. But that's all Scott can look at. Blood is still flooding the filthy floor. Scott takes in a shaky breath, tears welling up behind his eyes.

"C'mon." Tracy says, arms crossed over her chest. Scott blinks away his tears, staring at him for a second longer before turning and following Tracy out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> I'm really liking writing this story, so please leave me inspiration and requests for future chapters!!
> 
> Also let me know if you enjoyed this, and enjoyed the ending!!
> 
> PLEASE leave me comments, guys! It's the only thing that keeps me going, so if you'd like this continue, please leave me a comment!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- this chapter has been slightly changed from when it was first released as of 11:25 am EST of 6/16. Please reread it if you haven't

Scott wakes up in the woods. He stands on bare feet, fangs grown in his mouth. He can feel blood dripping down his chin, so he wipes it away. He shivers at a slight breeze, realizing he's shirtless. Looking around, he can't make out where he is. It's dark and the only sounds he can hear are Summer crickets chirping and an occasional owl's hoot. Scott releases a slow breath, hands shaking. His fangs retract back into his jaw, confusion hitting him like a freight train. How did he get here?

The last thing Scott remembers is lying in bed, not able to fall asleep, tossing and turning in his sheets. Scitt rubs his eyes, trying to adjust them to the darkness. He can see just a bit better now, but all to be seen is trees. He sniffs the air, trying to tell if he's in the woods close to the house. But he's not. In fact, he can't even catch a whiff of Stiles, or Theo, or anybody else in the pack.

Scott takes another breath, this one a bit more panicked. He reaches into his pajama shorts for his phone but his hand finds nothing. So, he's lost in the woods, no phone, no shoes, and no idea how to get home. Not to mention the blood covering his mouth that doesn't taste like his own.

After a minute of standing in the middle of the forest, he starts walking in the direction where he can vaguely smell burning rubber and gasoline. His head is still swimming and he feels confused, but he knows he has to get back somehow. The soles of his feet get cut as he walks, stepping on sticks and small pebbles. He can smell his own blood now, mingling in with the blood in his mouth. 

He eventually stumbles across a street. It's long and empty. Familiar. He's close to the houses, but still at least a mile out. He starts walking along the road, in the overgrown weeds and piles of thrown away garbage. Headlights illuminating the street in front of him makes him turn his head back. A car is driving down the street, only the sillouette visible from the bright streams of light. Scott stops, putting a hand up to cover his eyes slightly. As the car get's closer, he recognizes the blue exterior and rusty black doors.

The jeep pulls up next to him, making a lot of noise from it's old age, disturbing the otherwise peacful night. It comes to a jarring stop right in front of where Scott's standing in only gym shorts. Stiles is sitting in the drivers seat and then he's reaching over to the passanger side door to open it. Scott stares at him for a long time, still confused, wondering how Stiles found him and what he's doing here. "Get in." Stiles says. Scott swallows, climbing in and slumping against the leather seat. Stiles silently starts the car back up and begins driving.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Scott asks, looking over at the human. Stiles is clearly tired, judging by the visible bags under his eyes and the way he keeps rubbing them. Scott glances at the digital clock on thr bashboard. 3am sharp.

Stiles shrugs, yawning. "Didn't." He says, "But you left through the front door, so I knew you couldn't be in the back woods. Usually out of control werewolves go wherever animals are." Stiles glances at Scott, then back at the road, asking, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Scott says, staring ahead of him. "The last thing I remember was being in bed, then I woke up here covered in blood." Scott lets out a ragged breath, deperately asking, "You don't think I killed somebody, do you?"

Stiles looks Scott up and down, maybe checking his appearence. "You probably just attacked a deer," he answers a moment later, not sounding completely sure. Scott attempts to wipe his chin again, then notices that there's also dried blood down his chest. Stiles must notice too, because he reaches into the back then throws Scott a plain blue hoodie. Scott pulls it over his shivering body. He can't help but feel calmer with Stiles' scent hugging him.

"Was it 'cause the full moon's a week away?" Stiles asks as they turn a corner. 

Scott shakes his head. "N-no. Well, I don't think so. It didn't feel like that- I don't know."

"This happened the last two nights too, didn't it?" Stiles asks, glancing at Scott momentarily.

Scott nods slowly. "I woke up with my pillows and blanket all clawed up. It's been happening ever since..." he trails off, not able to say the words. Ever since _Josh_.

Since Josh's death, there's been a heavy feeling in Scott's heart. No one else seems to be thinking about it. No one's even brought it up since it happened. It's like they don't even care that their oack mate is dead. That their _alpha_ killed him. They buried him in the backyard, in an unmarked grave. Like he meant nothing. And no one fucking _cares_.

Stiles looks to him with something like disapointment in his eyes. They pull into their driveway, parking back into the garage. The four houses are quiet, all the lights out. Stiles turns to him and says, "It's not your fault. You know that, right?"

Scott shakes his head. "It's all my fault. If I had just killed that hunter, Theo wouldn't have gotten mad, then he never w-would've.." Scott trails off, cutting himself off with a sob. It's like something inside him opens up and then he can't stop crying, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Scott.." Stiles says, but his voice does nothing to help Scott's tears. He just feel so guilty. It's been gnawing at his gut. If he'd done this, if he'd done that, then maybe Josh would still be alive. It's all his fault. He killed Josh.

"Scott," Stiles repeats. He leans in a little closer, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Please don't cry. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

Scott sniffs, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. Stiles slowly reaches over and touches Scott's back. The whole motion is a bit awkward, like Stiles doesn't quite know what to do to comfort him, like he hasn't done it in a very long time. But he's still trying, and it makes Scott's heart flutter. He finally stops crying, breath still hitching a little bit.

"I still think it, you know." Stiles says. Scott tilts his head. "That you're different. You didn't kill that hunter because you're good, Scott. By now all of Theo's others betas would've given in to him, but you're different. And as long as you don't give in to him, you can still be good."

The words really soak in. He tries to believe them. Then he says, "I think I want to leave the pack"

Stiles stares at him for a moment in surprise. Then he turns, staring at the steering wheel instead. Scott takes a deep breath. He's been thinking about leaving more and more, but since Theo killed Josh in cold blood he's never wanted to leave more. He knows it's dangerous for an omega what with hunters and other packs, but he's afraid to be here any longer. "Do you think I'm being crazy?" Scott asks, not able to read Stiles' face.

Stiles fixes his eyes on the wheel for a moment longer. Then he shakes his head, saying quietly, "No, not at all." He taps his fingers on the car door, thinking. "You should. Leave. But it's not that simple. Theo won't just _let_ you leave."

Scott shakes his head, sniffing and wiping his face again. "Why? Why does he want _me_?"

"He wants power," Stiles says emotionlessly, still staring at the wheel with vacant eyes, "Power to him is people to control. That's why he killed Josh, to scare everybody into submission." Scott shakes his head, heart aching, as Stiles continues, "But he's smart. He manipulates everybody into thinking he's trying to help them. You're the only one who gets it, Scott. Everyone else is living in some fucking fantasy world, because they don't want to think about how Theo turned them into murderers."

Stiles turns back to Scott, then. He's angry. He says it all like he's been rehearsing the lines in his head for years, just had no one to tell. Scott takes a deep breath, asking, "So there's no way out?"

Stiles shrugs and looks down. "I don't know."

Scott sighs. He doesn't know what to say. He feels trapped. And he knows Stiles feels the same. "I'm afraid." Scott admits. "I'm afraid of other people getting hurt because of me." He looks into Stiles' bright amber eyes. "I'm afraid of you getting hurt."

Stiles stares back with an unfamiliar softness present in his face. He averts his eyes a moment later. "It's late," he says, "We should back to bed. Before he realizes we've been gone."

Scott shakily nods. Stiles leaves the car without a word a moment later, leaving Scott all alone with his thoughts. There must be a way out of here, out of the pack. 

...There must be.

-

When Scott wakes up he feels a little bit better than the previous night. He sleeps later than usual, until almost noon. When he gets up, he gets dressed for the first time in two days. The conversation with Stiles last night didn't exactly make him feel better, but it made him realize something. Laying in bed depressed about Josh won't change the fact he's dead. Nothing will. The only thing Scott can do is find a way out of this pack. And then take Stiles with him.

He descends the stairs quickly, stopping at the bottom. He glances into the kitchen and sees Theo standing by the counter looking back at him. Scott jumps. He wanted to talk to Stiles about his decision to leave, definitely not Theo. 

"H-hey." Scott says with a nervous swallow. He hasn't actually talked to or seen Theo since he buried Josh, he's been avoiding Theo like the plague. 

Theo looks him up and down, eyes boring into him like they can see inside his soul. Scott swallows again and can't help but avert his eyes. "Hey." He says simply, face impossible to read. He takes a sip of his water bottle, looking Scott up and down. Scott listens to the sounds of the house. Stiles' heart beat is far away, like he's at Tracy's house, which isn't too far fetched. Theo puts his bottle down, then asks, "Long night?"

Scott's eyes widen. "What?" He asks, voice cracking.

Theo raises his eyebrows. Then he chuckles, losing his serious face. "You've been asleep all morning. Must've been a long night."

Scott nearly sighs in relief. "Oh." He says, looking back up, "Yeah. I- uh- couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to help me with something?" Theo asks. Scott tilts his head. Theo continues, "There's an hunter a few towns over. I'm gonna go look for him. Do you want to help me?"

It's not a question, Scott can tell. Still, though, he asks, "Me? Just me?"

"Yeah. Just you." Theo says, tilting his head slightly, waiting for a response. 

"O-okay." Scott says. Theo smirks. A shiver runs down Scott's spine. How can someone look so innocent when they just murdered one of their friends?

"Good." Theo says, like Scott made the right decision. He steps away from the counter, into the front room instead, saying, "Let's go, grab a coat."

Scott follows him with baited breath. 

-

The car ride with Theo is quiet and tense. The inside of his truck is nice, with black leather seats and a clean interior. Scott stares outside the window, watching small drops of rain land on the glass and then stream down like little clear lightning strikes. He sees Theo in the corner of his vision, driving silently with a blank face. Scott thinks he may be mad, but it's impossible to say. Scott actually isn't entirely sure whether or not Theo is taking him to a remote location to rip out his throat.

"Where are we going?" Scott asks, not knowing the unfamiliar roads they're driving on.

"There's an empty tunnel system over in Chester." Theo says, "There's a couple openings around the town, but one's in a clearing of a field, I think that's our best bet. The hunter's living in there." 

Scott fiddles with his fingers in his lap. "And why are we trying to find this hunter?"

"He's a nussiance," Theo says, "Killing packs we have alliances with. I want to get rid of him." Scott gulps. "He's alone, so it shouldn't be hard. No one survives on their own." Scott looks back down, unpleasant feeling washing over him.

The truck pulls into a field from an empty street after about a half hour of driving. Theo hops out, so Scott follows him. It's still drizzling a little bit, the clouds dark shadows in the sky. The field clearing in big. The grass is overgrown and intertangled with hundreds of weeds. By the trees are a concrete tunnel opening, covered in grafitti. Inside the tunnel it's dark and crawling with bugs. The front of the tunnel is surrounded by a concrete platform with metal railings, making the entrance about two feet off the ground.

"The hunter's living in there?" Scott asks, tilting his head in confusion as to why anyone would ever live there.

Theo grins. "Like I said. No one survives on their own," he starts walking towards from the tunnels, "Not without people to protect them."

As they enter the tunnel, a chill runs up Scott's spine. It's cold and the ceiling is dripping with rain water. The further they walk, the less Scott can see. He goes to pull his phone from his pocket, but Theo's hand grabs his wrist before he's able. Scott looks up, only Theo's glowing red eyes visible in the darkness. "Use your eyes." Theo intructs. Scott nods, letting his eyes flicker to his golden ones. Everything suddenly becomes clear, but a bit tinted yellow. "Thanks." He says quietly to Theo.

Theo shakes his head. "You know, you're the only person I've ever met who doesn't jump at every oppurtunity to use their powers."

Scott shrugs. "They're weird, aren't they? They seem.. unnatural."

Theo looks at him oddly. "See that's the thing, Scott," he explains, still walking, "These powers.. they're part of you now. You're _better_ than you were before. New and improved. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you'll learn how things work."

Scott scratches the side of his arm. "W-what do you mean?"

"You didn't kill that hunter." Theo says. Scott's stomach drops a little. "Even though he was trying to kill you. You let him live. You're too soft, Scott. You're not using your powers to their full potential."

Scott walks over some garbage on the concrete floor. Then he cautiously asks, "Is that why you killed Josh? Because he wasn't using his powers the way you wanted?"

Scott anxiously waits for Theo's response. Theo stares at him for a minute, surprised. He shakes his head. "No. And I didn't kill him because of you, either. Josh has never cared about the pack. All he cared about was himself. The only reason I bit him in the first place was because I thought he would be a good fighter. But he was lazy, and all he ever did was get people hurt. Getting rid of him was a long time coming. I didn't want to, but I can't have someone in my pack who doesn't pull their weight."

Scott is surprised by how Theo talks about it. Almost like he regrets it. But he's even more surprised that he believes him. He knows it was Josh, and Josh was his friend, but Theo makes it sound so reasonable. Like maybe it was nescecary. But Scott knows it's not true. He tries to tell himself that, Theo is wrong, and he's a murderer. Scott shakes it off, instead asking, "Why did you want me to be in the pack?"

Theo smiles. "You're my friend. I wanted to help you, so you'd have protection against hunters and other packs." He says. Then he adds, "Plus, you're strong. That never hurts."

Scott looks at him curiously. "Do you really think that?"

Theo nods. "Of course I do. But I worry about you, too. I know you think you're doing what's right. But eventually, you'll have to do something you don't want to in order to protect yourself."

Scott thinks it all over, everything. But then Theo stops, putting an arm out to stop Scott too. Scott looks at him in confusion when Theo whispers, "Do you hear that?"

Scott listens closely. He can hear a steady dripping about ten feet away. He can also hear the traffic somewhere in the general facinity. But then he hears something else, though it's slow and very quiet. "Breathing?" He asks.

Suddenly a man jumps out from behind a wide section of the wall. He shoots something that causes a blinding light. Scott can't see anything for a moment besides white, but as his vision slowly returns he sees Theo next to him covering his eyes and the hunter running out of the tunnel.

Scott doesn't know exactly what comes over him, he just starts chasing the hunter. He can feel himself shift, all his features turning monstrous. But he can also feel his mind shift too. It's like he's running on instinct, and all Scott can think is that this guy attacked him, so he needs to attack him back. 

Scott chases him out of the tunnel, into the outside, where the rain has slightly picked up. The hunter jumps over the railing, gun in his hand. But Scott is faster, using the railing as a point to leap, and then lands on his feet in front of the hunter. The hunter stumbles backwards, dropping his gun to the dirt. Scott turns to the hunter, growling. The hunter swallows, trapped under Scott.

But just as Scott raises his hand, he thinks better of it. The wolf dissapears from his body, leaving him human besides his claws and glowing eyes. 

"Do it." A voice says. Scott looks up and sees Theo towering over him on the concrete platform, hands on the railing. "Kill him, Scott. Or else he's going to kill you."

Scott looks back down and sees the hunter trying to reach for his gun. Scott growls. Then he raises his clawed hand. It's like it happens before Scott can even stop himself. But at the same time, he doesn't think he would've stopped even if he could've. He swings his arm and slits the hunters throat. He steps back, turning human again. The hunter chokes on his own blood, the crimson liquid flowing from his mouth and down on the weeds he's laying on. Then he stops breathing. Just like that. He's dead. Scott let's out a ragged breath, looking down at his bloody hands. What has he done? His entire body goes stiff, like someone just shot him with electricity.

Theo, however, smirks. It's evil and cruel, but he seems happy none the less. He walks slowly around the railing, hopping down from the platform. He looks over the body, seemingly pleased. He reaches down and picks up the hunters gun, that now Scott really sees it is white and decorated with gold detailing. Theo puts it into his belt, turning to Scott. "You did good," he says, stepping closer. He puts a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder, saying, "I know it's hard. But it had to be done. And it gets easier."

Scott doesn't want it to get easier. He feels... he doesn't know what to feel. He just took a man's life. He's dead now, dead like his life wasn't important. How else can Scott possibly feel but terrible?

-

Scott sits on the concrete platform, staring at the ground below him. The rain stopped, leaving only a cloudy, cold day. Theo comes back from the car a moment later. He hands Scott a water bottle with a smile then takes a seat next to him. "I knew I was right about you." Theo says, resting his elbows on the metal railings in front of him. Scott looks to him with wide eyes. "You know what it takes to survive. That's important."

Scott shakes his head. "Is this really what it takes to survive?" He asks with a weak voice.

"You'll get used to it," Theo says simply, "Everyone gets like this their first time. But the more you do it, the more you'll realize that killing hunters is for the good of all werewolves."

Scott shakes his head. He rests his chin against the railing, taking a deep breath. "It doesn't feel good."

Theo chuckles. "It's not supposed to." He shakes his head. "I'm not some evil tyrant, Scott, I know that killing people isn't a good thing. But it is a necessary thing." He chuckles again, "You've been spending too much time with Stiles."

Scott sighs. Theo continues, "I know what he probably tells you. That I'm out to ruin your life. But Stiles is a little..." he sighs, "Angry. Can't really blame him. He misses his dad." Scott looks down with a frown. He takes a sip from his water bottle. 

"Who were those girls?" Scott asks, looking over to him, "Lydia and Allison? Why do they want Stiles?"

Theo's smirk falls. He stares at the field in front of him. "Hunters." Theo says. "They want him because he can fight."

Scott narrows his eyes. "How do they know him?"

"Back when I first met Stiles, after his dad died, we lived in an apartment in Oakdale. I was still trying to put a pack together, so I guess he felt a little.. neglected. Lydia was a friend he had in highschool and she became a hunter with Allison's family. She asked Stiles if he wanted to join, so he said yes. It was only for a week or so, then I got him back."

Scott looks at the floor confused. "So they just want him because he and Lydia are friends?"

Theo laughs out loud. "No." He says, shaking his head, "They want him because he can take down and kill a werewolf in a second. But they don't care about him. That's why they'll keep him on a tight leash with no freedom, at their disposal until they need him to kill a pack of werewolves."

Scott's body goes cold. "Really?" He asks, remembering Allison and then Lydia a few days ago. But he can hear Theo's heartbeat and it does not falter.

Theo nods, looking to him. "You understand now, don't you?" He asks, "Why it's so important to keep them away from him? This hunter-" he gestures to the body on the floor, "-could've been working with them. And Allison wanted to take Stiles and kill us all. We can't let them hurt Stiles, can we?"

Scott shakes his head. He thought Stiles was unhappy with Theo, he can't imagine how awful being with Lydia must be. And no, he can't let her hurt him. He doesn't want anyone to hurt him. "No."

Theo pats his shoulder. "So we're on the same page?"

Scott nods slowly, not really knowing what he's agreeing to. All he knows is that he wants Stiles safe, and not held prisoner by a bunch of hunters. Theo smiles. "Good." He says. He stands then, saying, "Let's go out and get something to eat, I'm starving."

Scott stands as well, nodding, though eating is about the last thing he wants to do. His head feels fuzzy. He knows Theo's not good, but he's better than hunters. Right? Because hunters kill for the hell of it, but Theo only kills when he thinks it's necessary. And that makes him a better person. Scott has no idea if that's true or not, but now he knows something for sure- he has to keep Stiles away from Lydia.

-

When he and Theo get home, Theo calls Stiles downstairs, putting the leftovers from the diner they ate at in the fridge (though the sight of food made him feel sick). Stiles comes down a moment later, crossing his arms over his chest and standing in the doorway. He glances at Scott, just before Theo turns around and smiles.

"Here." He says, pulling the gun from his pocket and tossing it to Stiles. Stiles catches it with ease, looking it over with interested eyes. "A gift," Theo says, stepping foward and kissing him softly in greeting. Scott looks away as soon as he does it.

"Thanks." Stiles mutters. He looks back to Scott momentarily, like he wants to say something. Scott looks at him curiously. Then Theo takes his hand, pulling him away and upstairs. Scott stares at the doorway for a long time.

-

It's not until late at night that Scott sees Stiles again. As he's laying down in bed, his door opens then closes again instantly. He looks up and sees Stiles standing in front of the closed door, face hidden in shadow. "Stiles?" Scott asks, sitting up, "What are you doing in here, what if Theo-"

"He's at Tracy's," Stiles says quickly, steppinh foward. "Listen, I was thinking about last night and I think I know a way that you could leave the pack without Theo stopping you."

Scott sighs, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I decided I don't want to leave."

Stiles cocks his head to the side in confusion. "W-what? Why?"

"I- I don't think I could make it on my own." He says slowly, "Omegas never survive by themselves, it's safer in a pack."

Stiles looks him up and down. "No, you can, Theo just said that-"

"I'm starting to think that maybe Theo is right some stuff." Scott admits. Stiles deflates a little bit, something like hurt flashing across his face. Scott hates to hurt him, but it's how he feels. Scott continues, "He wants what's best, maybe. I don't know."

"He just murdered Josh." Stiles says, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know but.." he sighs, guilt filling his gut at the words he's about to mutter, "I just think it's better if I stay."

Stiles shakes his head. "He got to you," he whispers, looking him up and down, "Scott, he's manipulating you so you'll stay."

"Or maybe you're just wrong." Scott blurts. He regrets it the moment he says it, but the words hang empty in the air for a long time. No going back now.

Stiles eyes widen. He takes a step backward. Scott continues, "I'm- I'm sorry. But things are just- different now," he says, remembering the blood on hus hands from earlier, "And I don't think leaving is a good idea anymore. Okay?"

Stiles looks at him with wide, surprised eyes. Then anger takes over his face, the smell of betrayal strong in the air. But he doesn't say anything, instead just storming from his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Scott stares at the door then sighs. He tries to remind himself that he's doing this to protect Stiles. He lies down and repeats that in his head over and over until he can believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys prefer longer chapters? Let me know.
> 
> Also, please please PLEASE let me know where you want this to go! I'm kind of at a loss right now, so tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Scott stares ahead of him at a pile of bloody bodies. His breath hitches, looking around in terror. The smell of rotting flesh fills his nose, making him wince and take a step backwards. He nearly trips over a body, causing him to turn around and see the rest of the corpses completely surrounding him, closing him in and making him feel claustrophobic._

_"It had to be done." A voice says behind him. Theo is standing on the other side of the circle of dead bodies, red tub of lighter fluid in his hand. He starts pouring some of the foul smelling liquid onto the corpses, saying, "You had to do this Scott. To survive."_

_Scott shakes his head, staring at the alpha and his glowing red eyes. "I don't want to kill people." He whispers._

_Theo laughs, dumping the remaining contents from the tub, then tossing it aside. "You see," he says, pullung a match from his pocket and lighting it on the box, "You do, Scott. This is who you are now. You're like me. You're a monster."_

_He throws the lighted match onto the piles of bodies. Scott watches in absolute horror as they catch flame and fire erupts all around him, really trapping him this time. "Hey!" He yells, looking for Theo, but not finding him with the walls of flames around him. He let's out a panicked breath, stepping backwards as it gets hotter and hotter, smoke crawling into his lungs and suffocating him._

_Scott turns around and sees Stiles standing a few feet away from him. "Stiles," he whispers, stepping closer to him. He takes Stiles hands in his, saying, "You have to get out of here, the flames, they'll suffocate you."_

_Stiles stares at him for a moment with wide, tear filled eyes. "I thought you were different."_

_Scott shakes his head. "I am, I am, I swear-"_

_Stiles pulls his hands away, shaking his head slowly and whispering in a small voice, "No. You're just like them. You're a killer. And you killed me."_

_Scott stares at him with confusion in his eyes. Then Stiles coughs and blood drips down his chin. Scott looks down and sees blood covering with clawed fingers. When he looks back up Stiles' throat is slit open and gushing thick oozing blood. "No!" Scott yells, pulling Stiles' limp body into his arms just in time to see him die._

Scott wakes up with a start, sitting up abruptly in his bed. He quickly raises his hands, glad to see they're not covered in blood. Still, though, his heart is racing. His breath comes out rapidly, too fast and too shallow to allow him any breath. It feel like an asthma attack, but he knows it can't be. No, this is a panic attack. Scott's never had one in his lifetime, but once he knew someone who did this during class in highschool.

Scott clutches at his heart through his black tank top. He can feel his fangs growing in his mouth and his eyes glowing. He knows he's shifting, like the last three nights. He'll probably black out soon then wake up miles away, more blood covering his mouth, this time probably human. But only Stiles won't be there to pick him up and comfort him, because Stiles' _hates_ him. And even though Scott knows he should, the thought is making him lose his mind.

Scott grasps at the sheets, growling with every high pitched breath he takes. He forces his eyes shut. He listens carefully for Stiles' heartbeat. The sound comes in clear, even though he's rooms away. He's sleeping, it's easy to tell by how steady and slow the beats are. Scott slowly regains control of himself, breath calming and fangs dispearing back into his mouth.

As soon as the panic attack's over Scott falls back to the bed, starring at the cieling. He hates this feeling inside of his gut. Guilt. Disgust. But still, he can't get the image of him killing that hunter from his head. He feels like a monster. And he supposes that's what he is. That's what Theo made him into yesterday.

But he tries to remind himself that Theo isn't really the bad guy. No, the bad guys are the hunters. That he's protecting Stiles from them. He repeats the words over and over in his head until they lose their meaning, mushing into indistunguishable sounds. 

-

Scott fiddles with his hands underneath the table in front of him, anxiously listening to Theo speak. They're in Tracy's house, in a room Scott has never seen before today. As soon as Scott left his bed after a sleepless night Theo informed him they're having a pack meeting. Scott assumed that this would include _all_ of the pack, but when he got into the room only Stiles and Tracy were there too.

The room is large, as big as Theo and Stiles' master bedroom. It has a table in the middle, with six uncomfortable seats surrounding it. Against one wall is a whiteboard, with a cabinet underneath it, a small clear container of dry erase markers on top. Besides that, the room is bland, the walls beige and floors wood.

Theo is talking about the hunters from where he sits at the head of the table, directing most of his speech at Tracy, sometimes including Scott by asking a question or two. But Scott still can't figure out why he's here and no one else is. Scott looks across the table to Stiles, who's resting his head on his arms, that are flat on the table. In his hands is his silver bullet. He's not even pretending to listen to Theo. He looks bored, but more than that. He looks finished and annoyed. Scott's not sure at exactly what, but he's pretty sure it has something to do with what Scott said to him last night.

"They're not above coming here," Tracy says, arms crossed over her chest, "Allison may have come alone, but Lydia would be willing to send a group here." She turns and shoots a glare at Stiles. Stiles doesn't notice, too preoccupied with playing with his silver bullet. Tracy continues, "We need to take them out before they take us out."

Theo hums, leaning back in his chair and thinking. Then he turns to Scott, asking, "What do you think we should do?"

Scott's eyes widen. Stiles glances up finally, still fiddling with the bullet, eyes curious as to what he's going to say. Scott coughs, averting his eyes from anybodies gaze. "Um.. I-I think that we should... take them out. Before they can hurt anybody."

Stiles looks down, clenching his jaw. Scott swallows nervously. Theo smirks, though he doesn't look at Scott, instead turning to Stiles. He looks cocky, and Scott isn't exactly sure why. Like he and Stiles are playing some kind of game and he just won, a game that Scott doesn't understand.

"What do you think, baby?" Theo asks Stiles, voice sweet as sugar. But there's something sinister about it, too, an underying meaning. That familiar unpleasant feeling fills Scott again. This time he tries to ignore it, though, because _Theo isn't really the enemy, Lydia is_ (the words mean nothing to him anymore and the feeling won't leave him).

Stiles glances up with hate filled eyes. His jaw twitches slightly. Theo continues to lean back in his chair, arms crossed, waiting calmly for a response. "Aren't you going to answer me?" Theo asks a moment later. Well, more like warns, flashing him that pointed look. 

But this time, Stiles doesn't listen to him. He stares back at him with resillence in his eyes. Theo tilts his head slightly. Scott isn't sure for a moment what he's going to do, get angry or ignore the obvious defiance. But Theo doesn't do either. Instead he smirks.

He stands, pushing his chair back with a ear piercing screech. Stiles tenses when he hears it, averting his eyes immediately. Theo walks around the table carefully, movements perfectly calculated. When he reaches Stiles seat, he puts two hands on either of his shoulders. Stiles' scent is flaring with fear now. With anxiety. 

"Hm." Theo hums, seemingly casually running his fingers over his boyfriends shoulders. Scott glances at Tracy, but she's just watching them with no concern, like she can't smell the spike of dread in the room. "So you're, what? Rebelling? Is Lydia Martin really that important to you?"

Stiles twitches, eyes stuck on his lap like glue. "I'm not going to help kill her." He says despite the way his leg is shaking up and down underneath the table. Scott cocks his head to the side. Why doesn't he want to kill her? Theo said she treated him awfully, like he didn't even matter, like all he was was just a tool to help her kill werewolves.

Theo chuckles darkly. His hands tighten on Stiles' shoulders. The awful stench of pain mingles in with the fear now. "Really?" He asks, voice still, despite his looming presence, playful, "Has seeing them again really made you so _brave_?"

Stiles finally pulls away, ripping his body out of Theo's gasps. Then he stands abruptly, chair falling backwards onto the wood floor. Theo keeps his eyes on him the entire time, voice remaining calm and somewhat amused. Stiles takes a deep breath and a step backward, smelling frustrated and a little embarrassed. He turns, starting to walk out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?" Theo asks, crossing his arms, "We're not done here."

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" Stiles asks, whipping his head back. They stare at eachother for a minute. Something's changed. Stiles is being defiant. Usually all it would take was a single glance from Theo and he'd comply, but now it's different. Scott can't help but wonder if seeing Allison and Lydia really were the cause of his new found voice.

Theo smirk doesn't fall as he says, "I guess nothing," but there's something threatening in those words, making Scott want Stiles to back down just so he'll never have to know what threat Theo has in mind.

Stiles doesn't comply, instead leaving the room in an angry huff. Theo stares at the door, something dark creeping over his features. They return to normal in a second, making Scott unsure if he imagined it or not. Theo walks back to his seat, saying to Tracy, "Where were we?"

-

Scott finds Stiles after the meeting in the office, on the computer. Scott knocks on the open door but Stiles doesn't look up. Scott walks in anyways. "Hey," he says, "I-uh- wanted to talk."

"No." Stiles says simply, typing away.

Scott widens his eyes. Oh, Stiles really does hate him, doesn't he? "I- uh- I wanted to apologize for last night." He continues anyways, "I'm really sorry about the way I talked to you. I- I just- I don't know, things have really changed-"

"You don't have to apologize." Stiles says, still typing. Scott looks at him hopefully. Then Stiles says, "I don't care about you're _apology_. You said it, it's over."

Scott frowns. "Stiles, I'm so sorry-"

"Scott I don't care." Stiles says, looking up at last, "I get it, alright? You think I'm crazy and that Theo is right. So leave me alone."

Scott shakes his head. "That's not what I think, but Theo just brought up some stuff, and I think he's kind of right about-"

"Scott!" Stiles yells. Scott flinches in surprise at the sound. "Just- stop it. I was wrong, okay? You're not different, you're the same as every other beta Theo has ever had. It's- just, please- just leave me alone," his voice cracks at the last part, and he looks back down at the screen, smelling less angry now and more disappointed.

Scott takes a step backwards. As much as he'd like to keep talking to Stiles, to make him understand, he nods slowly. "I-I'm sorry," he repeats one last time before leaving the office. 

-

Scott is almost asleep when he hears yelling. He sits up in his bed immediately, alarmed at the sound. It's Stiles, he can hear his voice. Anger is heavy in the house, leaking in through Scott's open bedroom door. He jumps from his bed, fully alert and awake now. He follows the source of the sound to the stairs, where he can hear Stiles' yells more clearly. Scott slowly descends the unlit stairs, all the lights out in the house but a glow from the livingroom. 

Peaking his head in, Scott's view of the livingroom is obscured a bit by a bookshelf, but he can still see Stiles and Theo in the livingroom. "You can't make me kill her!" Stiles yells, "I won't, I won't do it."

Theo tilts his head from where he stands against the wall. "Oh, you won't?" He asks, stepping foward, "You think you make decisions now?" He grabs Stiles by the forearm, "You're _mine_. You listen to _me_. Do I really need to remind you of that?"

Stiles attempts to pull his arm away, but Theo holds it in a vice like grip. Stiles switches tactics, instead letting Theo hold his arm while he yells, "I'm not _yours_! I don't fucking belong to you, I'm not a thing!"

Theo squeezes his arm, but not tight enough to really hurt him, and pulls him closer. "Not a thing," he says with his mouth inches from Stiles', "but you're still mine. I gave you everything. If it wasn't for me you'd be living on a fucking street corner, is that what you want?"

"I'd be anywhere than here," Stiles spits back, not even trying to pull away anymore. "Anywhere but with _you_."

Theo stares at him with anger in his eyes. Then before Scott can even think another thought, Theo backhands Stiles accross the face so hard that Stiles falls to the floor. Scott gasps in surprise, something protective and angry gnawing at his gut and making him want to go in there and rip Theo's head off. But he doesn't. Instead he stays where he is, perfectly still, just watching.

Stiles stays down for a moment. Theo stands above him, watching him with rage in his eyes. Scott's never seen him so mad before. Something about Stiles' comment really pushed a button with him. Stiles looks back up at Theo, one line of blood dripping down his chin angry glare in his eyes. Then he tries to pounce at Theo, but Theo strikes him again, strength coming to him with ease. Stiles falls back to the ground, this time more blood coming from his nose. Scott has seen Stiles fight, and he's never so much as gotten a scratch from another wolf. But he can't fight off Theo, he's not strong enough for an alpha. 

Theo easily grabs Stiles by the hair and forces him onto his knees. He laughs darkly, saying, "You're not going anywhere. I think I've been too lenient with you lately. It's my fault, really. You just forgot who controls you. I'll just have to be more strict, won't I?"

Theo hits Stiles again, this time with a curled fist. Stiles falls to the ground with a grunt of pain, the smell filling the room. He catches himself on his hands and knees, wavering a bit. He coughs and a big glop of blood falls from his mouth and onto the rug. Theo kicks him in the chest and Scott is sure he can hear something crack, maybe a rib. Stiles falls on his side, coughing up blood and panting heavily. His breathing sound forced, like it hurts to breath.

Theo kneels down in front of him and puts one finger under his chin to lift his head. He hums with mock-sympathy at the state of Stiles' bloody face, swollen face. Stiles doesn't move away, mayhe because he's in so much pain or just because he knows it's futile. "I hate to hurt that pretty face," Theo whispers. He leans in closer, saying a soft, "I love you." The words sound genuine, but Scott doesn't understand how that can be. Theo kisses him then, lovingly, adoringly. He pulls backs back with blood covered lips and a small smile. Just as suddenly he punches Stiles across the cheek, making Stiles fall limp on the ground.

Scott leaves then. He rushes out the back door, into the dark yard. A nagging voice in the back of his brain screams at him to go back in there, to protect Stiles. But Scott doesn't. Instead he runs into the woods, far, far away from the entire scene.

He lets out a ragged breath, stopping when he thinks he's far enough and runs his hands through his hair. He has twigs digging into his barefeet. He just left Stiles there, at the mercy of Theo. God what the hell is wrong with him? He's a coward. A complete fucking coward. Scott takes in another breath, leaning against a tree. He's never felt so disgusted with himself. 

Why did he ever trust Theo? He _knows_ who Theo is. He's the bad guy, of course he's the bad guy, he killed Josh and he beats Stiles. And oh god, he told Stiles he was wrong? He's a complete idiot. 

A crack a few feet away sounds out. Scott shoots his head up, afraid it's Theo. "Hello?" He calls, hearing a heartbeat. No, more than one heartbeat. Scott looks around in the dark, calling louder, "Hello?!"

He thinks he hears a gun shot before everything goes black.

-

Something tight digs into Scott's wrist when he comes to. He tugs lightly, confused for a moment. When whatever restraining him doesn't give, he opens his eyes, looking around, head fuzzy. He's in a small concrete room, filled with nothing but a small metal file cabinet and a light bulb hanging from the cieling. Scott tugs again, but the rope around his wrist is too strong, or based on his headache and tired muscles he's just too weak for some reason.

"You're awake." A voice says from behind him. Scott turns slightly, too weak to fully look behind him. A figure comes into view, holding a gun. With a slow brain Scott realizes it's Lydia.

"Where am I?" Scott asks, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He takes a deep breath then asks, "What did you do to me?"

"My men shot you with a sedative." Lydia says, leaning against the file cabinet with her arms crossed, perfectly curled red hair in a tight ponytail. "It was a good thing they found you in the woods. Using you as leverage for Stiles is a much better idea than storming your compound."

Scott looks at her in confusion. "Leverage?" He asks in a weak voice, "Theo would never trade Stiles for me. He wouldn't trade Stiles for anything."

Lydia frowns, shooting him a pointed look. "Well," she says, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "If he doesn't come to get you, then we'll have to get more... _creative_ with our approach."

Scott huffs in a ragged breath. "Why do you want Stiles so bad?"

"Stiles is a good fighter. He'd be an asset to our team." Lydia explains. Scott looks at her suspiciously, then she adds, "And he's my friend. I care about him."

Scott isn't quite sure what to believe. Theo's betrayal of his trust has made him feel conflicted and unsure of anything. He doesn't know if what Theo told him is true, or a lie, or something in between. He's just so sick of being lied to. He wants the truth. All of it. "Why is Stiles with Theo? Why doesn't he just leave?"

Lydia cranes her head to the side in an almost amazed confusion. Like she didn't expect anyone from Theo's pack to care. She swallows, face transforming back into normal as she answers simply, "He doesn't have much of a choice. Theo wants him, and Theo always gets what he wants."

"But _why_ doesn't he have a choice, what is Theo doing to make him stay?" Scott asks with a huff of irritation. He needs to know everything, he needs to know the truth. He's not sure if Lydia is going to provide that, but so far her heartbeat has been steady.

Lydia huffs as well, rolling her eyes. Scott can tell that she hates him, probably soley because he's a werewolf, but frankly Scott doesn't care if a hunter likes him as long as he gets the information he needs. Lydia answes, with surprising sincerity, "Theo always finds a way to get exactly what he wants. With people, he finds out exactly who they are and then exploits their weaknesses to manipulate them into place. Stiles is.. different. He's too smart to fall for Theo's tricks, so Theo used getting revenge as leverage. He helped him, so Stiles didn't even realize he was being used until it was too late."

Scott stares at her with wide eyes as she continues with a sigh, "When he trained Stiles he made sure to make him strong enough to kill a beta or a hunter, but he kept him just weak enough to be controlled by an alpha. If Stiles tried to leave on his own Theo could bring him back easily. He made sure of that."

"But he's tried to leave before, hasn't he?" Scott asks curiously. Stiles must've, right? He despises Theo, the thought of freedom must've at some point in the years they've been together been entising enough to try and escape.

Lydia looks down, something that reminds Scott of sadness creeping along her milky face. "Yes," she answers with disapointment evident in her voice, "He _tried_. He came to Allison and I, wanting to get away from Theo before he built his pack. He was afraid that if Theo got too strong he'd never get another chance." She looks back at Scott as she says, "We didn't think Theo wanted him so badly. One day, me and Allison got to her fathers house, where Stiles was staying, to find half a dozen hunters with clawed out thoats and Stiles gone."

"Why is Theo willing to kill to keep him?" Scott asks, "It can't possibly _just_ be because he can fight."

"Of course not." Lydia says, that familiar disgust in her tone as she crosses her arms over her chest, "He's infatiuated with him. He thinks it's love, but it's something dark. He wants him for his fighting, but there's a reason he trained him. All through senior year of highschool he wanted him. He was _obsessed_. Then when Stiles father was killed by hunters he found his opening. He doesn't see Stiles as a person, he sees him as an extension of himself. And you're right, he wouldn't trade Stiles for anything, especially not a low level beta." Then she shrugs, saying, "But when he comes here we can kill him. That's the only way to get Stiles away from him."

Scott looks down. He feels sick at all the information as his slow, drugged brain processes all of it. Lydia shoots a venomous glare, asking in a sharp voice, "What? Suddenly surprised your alpha is a psychopath? Maybe you shouldn't have joined his pack."

"I didn't have a choice!" Scott yells, making Lydia flinch in surprise. Hell, Scott surprised himself. He's just done with everything when he didn't ask for any of it. "I needed a pack because of people like you, killing omegas! I wanted to survive!"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Why did you let Theo bite you, then?" She asks, tilting her head just slightly to the side.

Scott shakes his head. "I didn't. Theo isn't even the one who bit me, okay, some rogue alpha did it when I was walking home. The only reason I'm even in Theo's pack is because he was my friend before I got bitten."

Lydia purses her lips, her face for a moment unreadable. Scott leans foward in confusion. "Theo doesn't make friends unless he wants them for something." She says, still sounding genuinly puzzled by what Scott said, "And he never takes in strays."

Scott shakes his head. "N-no-" he denies quickly, "No, he didn't bite me. An alpha did."

Lydia shakes her head, sympathy mixing with her stern exterior. "He bit you. You didn't even know, did you?" 

Scott looks down. Then he starts crying. He doesn't mean to but it's like the floodgates suddenly open and he just starts bawling. Lydia hops off the cabinet, heels clacking against the floor. A hand creeps up on Scott's shoulder a moment later. He feels like he should be afraid, but it's actually comforting to him. Lydia runs his back sweetly, in a way Scott is sure has no ulterior motive or double meaning.

When the tears stop coming as frequently, Scott looks up at the hunter in confusion at her kindness. "I'm not a monster," She says as if sensing it, "I don't hate werewolves. I just want to protect people from the evil ones."

"I want to help Stiles," Scott says, voice cracking a little bit, "I just want him to be safe, he's not safe with Theo."

Lydia kneels in front of Scott then. "We can help eachother," she says, like she's just got an idea, "Theo's hurt me too. He killed my bestfriend, and he hurt Stiles. If you help us, we can _kill him_. You know about his compound, you can help us get the best advantage on him. You can help us get Stiles out of there."

Scott nods his head. "Yeah, I can help, I can help-"

He's cut off by the sound of a growl from outside the concrete room. Lydia stands immediately. She pulls her slick silver gun from the file cabinet. "Stay quiet." She says in a whispers, opening the door then slipping out. Scott listens carefully. The growling stops for only a moment. Two piercing gun shots ring in the air, followed by a roar, then a deafening silence.

Scott stares at the door in horror. He feels as if he might be sick with the anticipation of who will come though that door. It opens with a loud creak. Scott's face drops when Tracy is standing on the other side, mouth bloody and gunshot wound in her shoulder.

"T-Tracy." Scott says, looking her up and down multiple times over. His heart is beating so fast he's afraid it might rip right out of his chest. 

Tracy rolls her eyes. "You couldn't have gotten out of this yourself?" She asks, walking over and cutting the ropes easily with one movement of her claws, "Did I really have to come all the way here just to get you out of normal rope?"

"Where's Theo?" Scott asks, ignoring her questions. He stands, disoriented and tipsy from the sedative that's still flowing through his veins, but he manages to stay upright. Tracy starts walking, so he follows. 

"He didn't come." She says, walking down an empty concrete hall. "He didn't need to. These hunters are easy to take out, it was really a one person job."

They turn and Scott nearly throws up. The big room is littered with bloodied corpses, all still warm. The smell of the gore alone is enough to make Scott disgusted, but the sight is unbearable. Tracy walks through it like she doesn't even notice. Scott waits a moment before following after her, knowing the quicker he leaves, the quicker he can get away from the massacre."

Just as they're about to exit the room, a head of familiar red hair catches Scott's eye. He turns and wishes instantly he hadn't. Lydia lies dead by a wall, throat not only ripped out but guts spilling out of her clawed stomach. Scott really does get sick then, falling to his knees and wretching out whatever's left in his stomach.

-

Scott enters the house, still woozy, barefoot and has vomit covering his hoodie. Theo is sitting on the stairs, book in his hands. He looks up and smiles. "You're back." He says, placing his book down and standing, "Sorry I just sent Tracy. Stiles is asleep and I was-"

"You bit me." Scott interrupts. Theo's eyebrows raise in surprise. Scott takes a step foward, narrowing his eyes angrily and saying, "You're the one who bit me that night. Aren't you?"

Theo looks him over. "Is that what Lydia told you?"

"Tell me." Scott says angrily, "Tell me the truth!"

A dark smirk crawls upon Theo's lips. Goosebumps from over Scott's arms, and his back tenses. Theo tilts his head, saying darkly, "You know Scott, you're smarter than you look."

"You really did bite me." Scott says, taking a step backward as fear fills his body. He looks up with wide eyes and asks, "W-Why? Why me?"

Theo shrugs casually. "You were an easy target. So impressionable," he chuckles, "It was kind of cute, really, the way you trusted me so blindly. I'll tell you, though, you've been a real pain in my ass. So fucking curious."

Scott shakes his head. "I'm not staying here. Now that I know the truth I won't be your beta."

Something truly evil flashes across Theo's face. "No." He says, "You're not going anywhere. You'll still be my beta, and you'll do exactly what I say." He laughs again, saying, "Unless you'd rather join Josh in the backyard?"

Scott's eyes widen. Theo smirks again. "That's what I thought." He says, "Now go upstairs. Sleep, it's been a long night, hasn't it?"

Scott thinks for a moment. Of couse, he only convinces himself he's thinking, when in reality he's just too afraid to move. It's all true. Theo bit him and will kill him if he doesn't do what he says. Scott takes a shaky step foward, then another and another until he reaches the stairs. He tries to walk past Theo, but then Theo grabs his arm and says, "And this little 'crush' is over. If I see you and Stiles sneaking around one more time, you're really going to join Josh and Lydia. Understand?"

Something inside of Scott breaks just then. "Y-Yes." He whispers, terrified. Theo realeases his arm and Scott walks back upstairs, away from Theo. As he's going into his room, he catches sight of Stiles from the corner of his eye through the ajar bedroom door. He's fast asleep, body facing the door. He's covered in bruises and his faces is swollen. He probably has bruises covering his entire body, but the blanket is covering it.

Scott turns away, entering his bedroom. The smell of pain follows him. All his hope feels lost. He understands now why Stiles never left. Theo won't let him. Scott gets it now. He slides slowly to the floor and rests his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it and what you want to happen next. 
> 
> Also, when should this end? Should it go on for a while longer, or a couple more chapters? Please let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Scott paces the small space of his room, shadow cascading onto the floor from the morning sun. He didn't sleep at all last night. He feels gross, in that way he always does when he doesn't get enough sleep. But that's mostly just a thought in the back of his mind because fear and anxiety have been running rampent through his mind the entire night.

How did he get into the situation? Stiles tried to warn him almost as soon as he got here, why didn't he just listen? Hell, he was gonna leave after Josh, but somehow he let Theo convince him to not only stay, but that he was in the right. Stiles warned him that he's manipulative but Scott was too stupid to listen until it was too late. 

During the night he contemplated calling his mother. He hasn't spoken to her in almost a year, but he could really hear her voice right now. For some reason he feels like she might know what to do. But at the same time Scott knows she'll get worried and try to call the cops or something, which he knows will only anger Theo. 

Theo left about an hour ago. Scott doesn't know where he went, but he left the compound alone. He's been just about to open the door since then, but he's possibly even more terrified of seeing Stiles. He looked bad last night, even though it was hard to see him in the dark bedroom, and the guilt is eating Scott alive. It's his fault Stiles got hurt. And he didn't even try to stop it, he just stood there and let Theo beat him to a bloody pulp, like a coward. 

After another minute or two of staring at the door, he turns the knob. It opens slowly as more anxiety fills Scott's gut. He walks slowly over to Theo and Stiles' bedroom, dawdling a little bit. When he gets to the askewed door. He opens it slightly with his hand to see Stiles just sitting up in his bed, legs over the side.

Scott's mouth nearly drops open at the sight of him. Both of his eyes are bruised, one much worse than the other, more bloodshot and the skin around it is a darker purple. His lip is split and he has a nasty bruise along his left cheek. But his chest is the worst part, revealed by an open plaid shirt. He has a dark red bruise over his ribcage and it all looks so swollen and painful. He also has scratches going down his lower chest and down his pelvis hidden by his black sweatpants. Theo must've done that after Scott left, and Scott is almost grateful he didn't have to see him do it.

Stiles' eyes flicker to the doorway. He looks away almost immediately afterwards. He takes in a breath, the sound forced and painful. Scott can't imagine being beat so badly that it hurt to breath afterwards. More guilt floods him. "Stiles," is all he can weakly manage as he steps inside the room, not getting any closer than five inches in.

Stiles attempts to stand, face scrunching up in pain as he does. Scott rushes over, attempting to help Stiles up, but Stiles just swats his hand away, shooting him a dirty look. "I'm fine." He mutters, finally managing to stand on his own. He uses the bed for support over to the dresser, where he nearly collaspes, only barely catching himself against the furniture. He starts coughing, the sound ragged. Scott can smell the pain coming off him.

"Stiles," Scott says, watching him from the bed, "You need to rest-"

"I'm sick of resting." Stiles says in a scratchy voice. Scott can tell he's struggling to stay upright, but Scott is too afraid to try to help him again. It's scary to see Stiles so weak and vulnerable when he's usually so strong. 

"Are-are you okay?" Scott asks. Stiles glances into the mirror above the dresser at Scott, narrowing his eyes. Scott looks down. "Stupid question," he mutters. Scott looks back up to see Stiles open a drawer and pull out a clean shirt that's not covered in his own blood. "Stiles," Scott says again, as Stiles sheds his old shirt and pull on a loose grey flannel, not bothering to button it, probably because it's too painful to try. "I'm so sorry. You were right about.. everything." Stiles looks up at the mirror, "I shouldn't have believed Theo and I'm so sorry."

Stiles stares at him for a moment. "It's.. it's fine. It's fine." Stiles says, looking back down, hands on the dresser still keeping him upright. Scott wishes the forgiveness would make him feel better, but Stiles is still bruised and in pain with every huff of breath he forces in. 

"What happened last night?" Stiles asks, "Tracy had to- what? Pick you up? What happened?"

Scott looks down. "Lydia.." he takes in a deep breath, "Lydia, um, kidnapped me, I guess. And then.. Then Tracy killed her." Scott looks at the mirror for Stiles' reaction. He looks shocked for a moment. Then he looks down, something like grief mingling in with his scent. "I'm sorry," Scott says futilely. 

Stiles shakes his head, still staring down at the dresser. "No- it's.. it's okay, I figured they'd eventually.." he keeps staring down, gritting his teeth. 

The sound of violent coughing bursts into the room, Stiles literally doubling over, body shaking with each cough forced from him. Scott quickly goes over, grabbing Stiles by one of his hands and his back, helping him over to the bed. Stiles sits, still coughing into his arm. Scott is sure he sees some blood come out onto his sleeve, and says, "Stiles, what do you need, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Stiles mutters, wrapping an arm around his middle and huffing out a breath, "It's fine, I'm fine." He continues with another cough, "It's just a broken rib."

Scott can't imagine how it can be _just_ a broken rib. He has no idea what he can do to help Stiles. He looks like he's in so much pain. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop him," Scott says, sitting next to Stiles on the edge of the bed. Stiles turns go him and tilts his head. Scott continues, "I should've done something, I shouldn't have let him just-"

"Scott," Stiles cuts him off with a weak voice, making Scott look up, "It's okay. There's nothing you could've done."

Scott shakes his head. "I still should've done something."

"If you had, Theo would've just.. hurt you, too, or kill you, or something, and that would've been so much worse then this." Stiles says. Scott's eyes widen in surprise. He slowly reaches a hand over and gently puts it on Stiles' arm. He starts sucking his pain away. Not all of it, there's too much for that, but Stiles let's out a long breath of relief and closes his eyes so Scott knows it's at least helping. 

When Stiles opens his eyes again he looks at Scott with something like contentment. Despite the situation, Scott can't help but feel grateful that Stiles can find some sort of comfort in his presence. Scott leans in, slowly so that Stiles can pull away anytime. But he doesn't and Scott's lips press against his. Stiles leans into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter shut. The kiss is gentle. Stiles' lips are a bit cracked, but still soft. The kiss is loving, and Scott just hopes it's making Stiles feel as good as Scott is feeling.

Stiles pulls away and rests his forehead against Scott's. "You need to leave." He whispers, letting his eyes fall shut. He lets out a small breath. His scent isn't clouded with pain or hate or anger. It's just.. light.

"Okay," Scott says, slightly pulling away but keeping close, "I'll let you rest-"

"No." Stiles says, pulling away and looking down, "You need to _leave_." Scott widens his eyes as Stiles continues, "Theo.. he's going to make you do bad things. And eventually he's gonna change you. He'll never let you leave him, and you'll be so under his thumb you won't want to. You have to leave before that happens, before he has complete control."

Scott shakes his head. "I can't leave you here with him-"

"Be realistic, Scott." Stiles says, tone exasperated, "It's too late. He's.. I'm _his_." He looks back down, something eerily similar to acceptance on his face, "But you have to. I don't want to see him corrupt you, okay?" He looks back up and says quietly, "I- I care about you too much."

Scott searches his face. "But what if he hurts you again?"

"I can handle myself," Stiles says with a shrug, "I'll be fine. I'll be good knowing you're safe, far, far away from Theo and Tracy."

Scott shakes his head. "No." He says simply. Stiles looks back up with confusion in his face. But Scott is done being told what to do. He's not leaving Stiles here, he's already let Theo hurt him so much, he refuses to let him feel anymore pain. "I'm not leaving you," Scott says firmly, grabbing his hands in his, "Not here. We have to leave together."

Stiles lets out a long, drawn out sigh. He stares ahead at the olive wall. "Why do you have to make it so hard?" He whispers like he doesn't want his voice to be heard. He looks back at Scott then, saying pessimistically, "It's not gonna happen, Scott. It's not worth the risk."

Scott leans in to kiss him, silencing him. This time Stiles brings his hand to rest in Scott's hair. "You know if Theo finds out you're planning an escape, he'll kill you." Stiles whispers when he pulls away.

Scott nods. "I know. But it's worth it."

Stiles leans back in, kissing him gently. Stiles must move the wrong way because he makes a small grunt of pain and wraps his arm around his middle. Scott could only take so much of his pain, and apparently it didn't last long. "Let me find you some painkillers," Scott says, "Then we can talk more." Stiles nods. He even lets Scott help him into a laying position, and pull the soft comforter up to his chest. 

As Scott leaves the bedroom he feels something new in the pit of his stomach. Determination. He's gonna get Stiles out of here, and they're both going to be happy. That's the only thing he's focused on right now, escape. Freedom.

When Scott leaves the house he immediately sees a car blocking the street beyond the compound. He stops on the way to his car, seeing Tracy standing against the car, arms crossed, eyes glued to him. She's keeping him from leaving. Scott goes icy cold at the realization. 

Instead of drawing suspicion to himself, he turns and starts walking towards Malia, Liam and Hayden's house. He doesn't bother knocking, walking straight in and closing the door behind him. He follows the smell of people to teh livingroom where Tracy, Liam, Corey, and Hayden are sitting on the couches. They all look up when he walks in. 

"Tracy's outside," Scott says aloud to no one in particular, glancing out the nearly curtain covered window, taking in a worried breath, "She has her car at the entrance. Why? Why is she there?"

He looks back to the pack, all sitting around with wide eyes, staring at him like he just spoke giberish. Then finally, Hayden says, "Theo probably told her not to let any of us leave."

Scott keeps looking at them, still not understanding. Corey shakes his head. "He's angry. Angry at you." The kid says bitterly, turning away his gaze. He's been different since Josh was killed. Scott didn't really know him that well, but he at least knew he was nice and optimistic. Now, though, he's depressed because he and Josh were really close. Scott can't help but feel guilty about it still.

Scott sighs. He knew Theo was angry last night. He just didn't know _this_ angry, to prohibit anyone from leaving the house. "What happened last night?" Hayden asks, "We heard you and Tracy come home in the middle of the night, where were you?"

Scott swallows, recalling the horrible night, "Lydia and her hunters kidnapped me, then Tracy killed all of them."

They all look down. "Well.. well, that's good." Malia says, "Those hunters were threatening the pack," she looks around at her pack mates for help, "right? It's good that they're gone."

All of the wolves continue to look down, not answering. Even Malia looks unsure about what she just said. Scott shakes his head, saying, "No. Lydia wanted to help. She wanted to take out Theo so we could all leave the pack and-"

"Don't talk like that." Liam says in a quiet, concerned voice, like he's afraid Theo might be listening. 

"Why not?" Scott asks, "Don't you guys want out of the pack? You can't like it here, I can't believe that anyone would want to live like this, under complete control of Theo and Tracy. Do you want to be stuck here forever?"

Scott looks around. Everyone looks nervous. Then Hayden finally says, "There's no way out of a pack. You stay in a pack until you die. If you keep saying stuff like that Theo's gonna kill you."

"We can all leave." Scott says, "Death doesn't have to be the only way out. If- if we all work together, we can get away from Theo. We can-"

The sound of the front door slamming open interrupts Scott's speech. Scott turns abruptly just in time to see Tracy step into the room. The room falls perfectly still. Fear fills the air. Tracy's eyes dart around the room as she crosses her arms. "What are you all talking about?" She asks, poison in her voice. She looks around and no one says a word, heads all down in fear. Her eyes go back to Scott and there's something dark lurking under the surface.

Tracy grabs his arm viciously and pull him out of the house. He stumbles trying to keep up with her, but she stops in front of the garage and slams him against it, the hard surface colliding with his head painfully. "What are you trying to do?" She spits out, "Turn the pack against Theo?"

"They deserve to leave if they want to," Scott says, shifting in her tight grip on his forearms, "And Theo is an abusive monster."

Tracy shoots him a venomous glare. "They're all sheep, Scott. They don't want to leave, they just want to be led." She rolls her eyes, saying, "And _Stiles_. He's a crazy sociopath who'll kill you without regret. Don't you get that? Or are you so stupid that you're living some fantasy out with someone who doesn't give a shit about you?" She growls, adding, "If Theo didn't keep him under control he'd have killed more people than you could count."

Scott shakes his head, letting his eyes glow golden in anger. "You know," Tracy says, letting go of one of his arms to raise a clawed hand, "Theo told me if you acted out one more time, to kill you."

Before Scott can even think he's plunging one of his clawed hands into Tracy's chest. Tracy gasps, taking a step backwards and dilodging Scott's claws. She coughs and blood splurts out of her mouth, onto herself and Scott. Scott huffs in a breath as she falls lifelessly to the ground. Scott can only stare for a few seconds, competely baffled by what he's just done.

As soon as he realizes exactly what's just happened, he rushes away from the house and back over to theirs. He runs inside and quickly up the stairs, right into Theo and Stiles' bedroom. Stiles sits up in bed, saying in a concerned voice, "What's wrong, what happened?"

Scott ignores the question, running over to the dresser as he says, "Get up, we have to go, we have to go right now." He pulls the top drawer open and pulls out a handful of plaid shirts. 

"What?" Stiles says, looking at him with wide eyes. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"I killed Tracy," he says in a panic, turning back. Stiles stares at him in surprise for a moment, until Scott walks over and says, "we need to leave. This is our chance. No one can stop us," he kneels in front of where Stiles is sitting on the edge of the bed and takes his hands, "I need you to trust me.. do you trust me?"

Stiles searches his face for a moment. Then he finally says in a small voice, "..Yeah. I trust you."

"Okay," Scott says, standing again. He helps Stiles into a standing position and quickly says, "Get all the stuff you can carry, as fast as you can, okay?"

Stiles nods as Scott rushes into his own bedroom. He grabs a duffle bag from his closet and starts stuffing his clothes into it. His head is spinning, but one thing is clear. He needs to leave. Now. Cause if he stays until Theo gets home, he's going to he killed. That's not a question. He knows leaving is a risk, but it's the only possible thing he can do now.

Once everything Scott needs is packed, he goes back into Stiles's room. Stiles is zipping up a black backpack when he enters. Scott takes it from him, asking, "Do you need help walking?"

Stiles shakes his head. They start walking out of the house, slowly because of Stiles' still injured body. As soon as they exit through the front door, Stiles asks, "Which car?"

"Tracy's is blocking the exit," Scott says in a panic, looking back to Stiles. Stiles, though, is completely calm, face cold and calculating.

"Go get the keys off her body," He says, grabbing his bag from off Scott's shoulder. Scott nods, rushing back over to the other house while Stiles starts walking to Tracy's car several feet away. Scott looks at Tracy's corpse in disgust, but nevertheless searches her pockets until he finds her keys. Then he sprints through the parking lot, over to the car as the sun sets.

Stiles is already sitting in the passanger seat when he gets in. "Quick," Stiles says, "We have to take the back roads, and we have to get out of town as quick as we can if we even have a chance."

Scott nods, still panicking. He leans over the seats and kisses Stiles intensely. When he pulls away, Stiles says quietly, "We have to go now."

"I know," Scott says. He starts the car them, and they drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little short. Please leave me suggestions for the next chapter! I'm having a bit of writers block!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it’s been so long since I updated this!! 
> 
> Okay, so I’ve been working in my ‘Tamed’ series and thought it would be better if I focused soley on perfecting that, so I kind of ignored this story.
> 
> BUT the Tamed series is finally finished (Like, actually finished, which is very rare for me). I haven’t had any inspiration for taking on a whole new story at the moment, so I decided I’d finish this one up. Let me know if you enjoyed this new chapter! I promise I’ll update again ASAP with the final chapter!

“I’m sure this one will fit all your criteria,” The car salesman said to Scott, leading him over to a small tan car that looks a little worse for ware, but driveable. And really, that’s Scott’s only criteria. “How is that?” The salesman asks, turning to look at Scott.

“It’s perfect,” Scott says where he stands, dark hood up despite the sunny day. “We’ll take it,” he turns and glances back at Tracey’s stolen car, but only looking at Stiles leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest, eyes tired and cast down at the concrete below him. His bruises are visible even from where Scott stands. It’s been an entire night since they ran, they drove without rest for as far as they could before Stiles had the idea to trade in for a new car so it would be harder for Theo to track them. Despite getting out of town, they need to get much farther if they don’t want to be found.

The salesman nods, glancing at Stiles wearily. “Is, uh- is your friend okay over there?” He asks nervously.

Scott lets his eyes linger on Stiles a moment longer before turning back to the man. “Yeah, he’s fine.” He says. He hopes he’s right, though it’s very unlikely Stiles is okay. He’s still in bad shape from the other night. He’s trying to fight through his obvious pain, but he just looks spent, exhausted. 

The man gives Stiles one last weary look before handing Scott the new car’s key and saying, “Nice doing business with you, drive safe.”

Scott offers him a weak smile and nods as he walks over. He gestures Stiles over with his hand as soon as he’s gone and Stiles limps his way over, duffle bag in tow depite him being way too injured to be carrying anything. “Here, let me get that,” Scott says as he walks closer, taking the bag from Stiles’ hands. Stiles looks like he wants to argue but decides against it at the last minute, simply getting into the passangers seat instead.

Scott tosses the bag into the backseats and gets into the drivers side of the new car. He puts the key into the ignition and listens as the engines turns on. “Do you think we can get far enough before he starts looking?” Scott asks Stiles.

Stiles shifts in his seat, wincing as he does. He’s been pretty quiet since they left, quieter than he usually is at least, but he answers grimly, “I don’t know. He’s probably already looking.”

Scott frowns and turns back to the windshield. As he switches the car into drive, Stiles shakes his head and says, “You should’ve left without me.” He looks down at his injured body and adds, “I’m just gonna slow you down.”

Scott leans in slightly and says, “Stiles I’m not leaving you. I’d never leave you.”

Stiles shoots him this half worried, half confused look, then turns his gaze on the window next to him. Scott takes in a breath and thinks about saying something else but decides against it before stepping on the gas and driving onto the long road ahead.

-

The setting sun tints the long, empty road staring at Scott from out the windshield. Scott rubs his exhausted eyes, blinking several times in an attempt to stay awake. They’ve been on the road for a full 24 hours by now and it’s finally starting to hit Scott, but he knows they shouldn’t stop. They need to get far, fast. Scott glances over at Stiles in the passanger seat. He’s hunched foward a bit, one arm around his chest, face pale and bruised eyes bloodshot. Scott looks back to the road, worry filling his body at Stiles’ state.

“Hey, maybe we should-“ Scott starts just before the car comes to a screeching stop and the engine shuts off without warning. Scott furrows his brows in confusion. Stiles sits up a bit and his eyes widen a bit in worry. 

Scott quickly leaves the car. Cool, evening wind hits his body as he walks around to the hood and pops it open. Smoke fills his mouth as he does, making him cough and back up as more black smoke escapes into the air around him. When he looks back up Stiles is getting out of the car too, watching the smoke fill the air. 

“Fuck,” Scott mutters, more worried than annoyed. He looks to the engine to try to see what’s wrong.

“Can you fix it?” Stiles asks, looking at the engine and then back to Scott with a subtle fear in his voice that Scott has never heard from him before.

“Uh- I don’t know, Stiles,” Scott says, looking over the engine.

“You fixed my jeep,” Stiles says quickly, anxiety evident in his voice, “You can fix this too, right?” He looks back up at Scott with wide, worried eyes that are begging him to able to fix it. 

“Yeah, but I had tools,” Scott says, giving the car one last look, “And this car- it’s old, the engine was probably just on the verge of blowing anyways.”

Stiles huffs out a frustrated, fists curling up tightly at his sides. “Fuck!” He yells, voice echoing through the abandoned street. Scott’s eyes widen a little at the sudden anger. “This is fucking perfect,” Stiles mutters, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Scott tries to assure him, taking a step towards him.

“How the fuck is it gonna be okay?” Stiles snaps, “We’re screwed. The car broke down and Theo’s gonna find us and kill-“ he cuts himself off with a pained groan, wrapping his arm around his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Scott rushes over and catches him before he collapses, asking in a worried voice, “Hey, are you okay?!” 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Stiles answers, putting a hand on the car for balance as he pulls away from Scott’s grip. His face scrunches up in pain for another moment as he wraps an arm around his ribcage. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again, pain seeming to have subsided for now, but the smell of it is still potent in the air. “Just- moved wrong.”

Scott furrows his brows in concern as he looks Stiles over. “Stiles, we should really take you to the hospital,” he says.

“No, no, I’m _fine_ ,” Stiles says adamantly, “We don’t have time, I’m fine.”

Scott frowns but doesn’t fight him on it anymore knowing it would be pointless, Stiles’ mind is already made up. Scott glances back at the smoking engine then back to Stiles and says, “Okay, but you at least need to rest. A saw a sign for a motel a while back, it’s not that long a walk. In the morning we can find a mechanic shop.”

Stiles looks a bit unconvinced at the plan, so Scott quickly adds, “We need the rest, Stiles. It’s been an entire day, we’ve gotten as ahead of him as we could. Please.”

Stiles finally sighs and looks down. “Okay.” He says at last. Scott lets out a relieved breath. He grabs the bags from the backseat and offers his arm to Stiles to help him walk, but Stiles shakes his head, saying, “I can walk.” Scott lets out a small, frustrated breath at Stiles’ stubborness, but nods and they begin their walk along the road.

-

Scott drops his bag onto the squeaky motel room bed, glancing around at the grimy walls and stained carpet. Stiles walks over to the dresser as Scott sighs and rubs his eyes. As he turns he sees Stiles removing his shirt, revealing a body full of scars and new bruises still visible even under the motel rooms dull, tinted lighting. Scott frowns guiltily and looks away. Since the adrenaline of leaving has died down, Scott’s beginning to think about everything that’s happened again, mainly leaving Stiles to get beaten while he ran away.

But another thing he’s started to think about is how he killed Tracy. It still seems so unreal; but it is. He’s a murderer. And he can’t even blame this one on Theo, he did it on his own without any convincing. Guilt makes Scott’s stomach twist as he sits on the bed and rubs his hands over his eyes with a deep breath.

Stiles turns from the dresser and looks over Scott wearily. “Are- are you okay?” He asks a bit unsure, like he wants to help but doesn’t really know what to say.

Scott looks up at him with another breath, then quickly averts his eyes to the carpet below them. “I can’t believe I killed Tracy.” He admits, feeling sick at the memory of her blood trickling down his hands. Despite it being a day it feels like it happened mere seconds ago. He can still smell it in his nose.

Stiles limps over to the bed and takes a seat on the edge next to Scott. “You had to.” Stiles says quietly. “You can’t feel bad about it. She would’ve killed you.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Scott says bleakly. It didn’t feel like he was protecting himself. 

Stiles’ gentle hand suddenly appears on his shoulder. Scott glances up at him with slightly wide eyes. Stiles takes a small breath while looking in his eyes, and says, “You’re not a bad person, Scott. It doesn’t matter that you believed Theo or that you killed someone. You’re... you’re still good.”

Scott stares at him for a few moments before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. Stiles’ hand rests in his hair and Scott wraps a gentle hand on Stiles’ waist, careful not to touch anywhere that’s bruised, as he deepens the kiss. 

Stiles is the one who pulls away slightly, resting his forehead against Scott’s and looking his face over. “We can-“ he looks down at Scott’s body, and continues, “We can you know... if you want to.”

The way he says it makes Scott think he’s only offering because he thinks he should; because he thinks that’s what Scott wants. But Scott knows how Theo used sex as a method of control, a way to show his power, to keep Stiles in line. Scott never wants to take advantage of Stiles’ trust or use him in anyway. He doesn’t want to become like Theo in any way. 

“Let’s just lie here... together.” Scott whispers. Stiles gives him this surprised little look that quickly turns into something like amazment, like he can’t believe Scott wants to lie with him. He nods his head, still fixing Scott with that look as they move to lie on the bed.

Stiles rests his head on Scott’s chest and Scott wraps an arm around him, holding him close but not too tight as to not hurt him any further. He holds Stiles’ wrist in his hand and starts leeching as much pain off of him as he can. Stiles looks surprised for a moment but rests again. They lay there in silence for a long time before Stiles whispers into his shirt, “Why did you want me to come with you?”

Scott runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I couldn’t leave you with him. I couldn’t let him hurt you again.

Stiles shifts in his arms to look up at him with a look Scott can’t distinguish. After a moment Stiles quietly says, “You deserve better than me, Scott.”

Scott doesn’t know how to answer for a few moments. He doesn’t know how to begin to explain how wrong that statement is. So instead he just says, “I love you.”

Stiles’ eyes widen at that, then a small, genuine smile appears on his lips. Scott smiles back, heart warming at the realization that he really does love Stiles. Stiles rests his head back on Scott’s chest and closes his eyes.

After a minute or two of lying together Stiles’ heartbeat slows and his breathing calms. Scott releases his wrist for now, figuring he’ll start again when he wakes up, and runs his fingers gently back and forth on Stiles’ shoulder blades. For the first time in a while he feels hopeful, like maybe this will actually work out for them, for him and Stiles. Just as he’s about to close his eyes the sound of his phone vibrating fills the room. 

Scott sits up carefully, moving Stiles so he’s resting on the other side of the matress without waking him, and grabs his phone sitting on the edge of the bed near his bag. He looks down at the screen and takes in a sharp breath when he sees Theo’s contact calling. 

He glances back at Stiles’ peaceful sleeping form, then takes a breath and presses decline. Stiles was right, Theo is already on his way. Scott just doesn’t know what will happen if he finds them, and frankly doesn’t want to. He drops the phone back onto the bed and crawls back over to Stiles, where he wraps his arms back around him and closes his eyes. He can feel that anxious feeling return as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also, leave me any requests for any new fics you guys would want me to write :D


End file.
